Beneath The invisible Mask
by Anthoinette
Summary: Team 7 Is on a mission. In a hurry Naruto drops his invisible mask and his true self comes to the light. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi persuade Naruto to be himself. But how will Konoha react to that and how will Sasuke feel towards the real Naruto? Narusasu
1. Chapter 1

**This is a ****fan fiction**** owned by me. I do not own Naruto nor do I make money out of this. Kishimoto Masashi-sama does that.**

**Please enjoy the story! I will give the date for the next update always in the author note after the story.**

**Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are about seventeen, eighteen.**

**/////00000\\\\\**

'this sucks.' Sasuke cursed. Team 7 was on a mission to kidnap a lady of some royal family. The plan was to flirt with her and separate her from the party. Then bring her to her father who was dying; his daughter didn't want to see him, but he insisted and hired team 7to bring her to him. as a last wish and to hope that his daughter would forgive him so that he could rest peacefully.

Sasuke was suppose to flirt with the girl because of his good looks, but his stubborn personality was in the way of the flirting. The lady wasn't impressed by Sasuke's good looks, she wanted a normal conversation. Too bad Sasuke wasn't much of a talker.

_'Sasuke-teme, hurry up and flirt with her! Stuff you pride in your butthole and do it. It's a missi__o__n, remember.'_ Naruto hissed trough the headset.

Sasuke casually went to a corner and pretended to look at a painting.

_'I can't, whatever I am saying doesn't work!'_ he hissed back.

_'I think you are doing great, Sasuke-kun!'_ Sakura said in a fangirl way. She was happy that the plan wasn't working. Sasuke shouldn't be flirting with any woman accept for her!

Kakashi sighed. _'__S__asuke, the man is dying. We need her in __a hour__ or else we won't make it.'_

Sasuke snorted.

_'fine, one more time, then.'_

Sasuke mangled himself in the crowd and looked out for Aya, when he saw her, they made eye contact. But Aya just looked away. Sasuke groaned of frustration. 'if she was like one of my fan girls, this would have been easy. But nooooo, she has to be different!' Sasuke walked over to Aya and tapped her on her shoulder.

"excuse me Aya-chan?" Sasuke said with a smile.

The lady turned around. "yes?"

"uhm, lovely party isn't it?"

Aya smiled and nodded. "I know, it's lovely. I first wasn't about to come. But then I heard there was free food." She laughed. "no, I am just kidding. I was brought here by my friend, her fiancée is throwing this party. I really am enjoying this though. And you?"

Sasuke almost threw up. His face was hurt because of the smile on his face. 'just keep smiling, just keep smiling! …AAAaaargh! I can't do this!' his mind screamed at him. His face got his smirk again. He snorted.

"it's just a stupid party, nothing to be so happy about."

Aya looked taken back, before she walked away with her nose in the air.

_'ye__eaah, real smooth mister good-lo__oking ice prince.'_ Naruto sighed.

_'I can't do this, anymore. Can't someone henge in me or something?'_

_'wow, mister I am perfect is giving up?'_

_'Kakashi, what should we do? __And Naruto, stop talking to Sasuke like that!__Should I change in Sasuke-kun?__'_

_'…No, I don't think that will work. Sasuke __insulted__ her to many times. I think we should do something else.'_

_'like?'_

_'…Naruto, you go.'_

_'WHAT?! Kaka__shi-sensei, Naruto can't do that!__ he doesn't know how to do that!'_

Sasuke took out his ear microphone. Sakura screams went on for about a minute when she calmed down.

_'Kakashi, I have to agree with Sakura on this one. Naruto isn't exactly a womanizer..'_

_'TEME!'_

_'Naruto! Do it! Be yourself!__ Be your true self.__'_

_'…what?'_

_'take off your mask and do it, we don't have that much time left!'_

_'Kakashi, what are you talking about, Naruto isn't wearing a mask..'_

_'hehehe, yeah kaka-'_

_'Naruto! Do it. I will talk with Sakura and Sasuke afterwards.'_

Sasuke listened confused to the silence that followed. Then a deep sigh.

_'only if they promise not to tell, what is going to happen next.'_

_'Naruto, I don't understand.'_

_'Sakura, do it. You to__o__ Sasuke.'_

_'o-okay, I promise not to tell, what happened on this mission.'_ Sakura whispered. You could hear the doubt in her voice though.

_'Hn.'_ Sasuke snorted. After this was all over, he wanted to know what the hell was going on. He didn't like secrets, and what the hell did they mean with Naruto dropping his mask and stuff? Showing his real self? Aya sure wouldn't want to listen to ramen the whole evening…

_'I__ don't want you to talk to me though, I don't want to be disturbed__.'_

_'Okay, Naruto. Sasuke, you look out for Naruto__, go stand with Sakura and pretend you are having a conversation.'_

_'hai!'_ Sakura happily squealed, she had already forgotten about everything and was having dreams about her and Sasuke talking.

Sasuke looked out for Sakura and walked over to her.

"I wonder what they meant." Sasuke said. Sakura was a bit disappointed that the subject was going to be about Naruto and not about their marriage…but who cared, she was talking and that was start.

"I don't know. But if Naruto is going to be his true self, it will only be more difficult to take her home." She snickered. Both looked at Naruto who walked into the room with a glass of champagne. He looked around.

Then he spotted Aya in a corner, leaning against the wall. She looked irritated. 'probably because of Sasuke..' Naruto smiled and walked up to her.

"my, my. Is everything okay, young lady?"

Sakura's mouth almost hit the floor. Naruto sounded so mature… it also looked like his appearance changed too. His eyes were narrow, which made him look more serious. His hair was still pointing in every direction, yet it looked like it was made with such a style. His suit looked perfectly on him and his smile just gave him the extra touch that made him look like a god called sex-on-legs. Sasuke gulped.

Aya looked up and gasped. Then she looked away. Probably another hot looking man with the character of a grumpy old boar…

"I am fine, thank you."

Naruto smiled with his eyes closed and took a sip of his champagne. "you don't look so fine to me, young lady."

"I have a name, you know."

Naruto took Aya hand and placed a kiss on top of it. "I am sorry. My name is Tohru. Kouno Tohru. And your name is?"

Aya looked surprised and then blushed a little bit. "Aya. Yamasaki Aya." Naruto let go of her hand and smiled.

Sasuke jaw dropped. It had taken him two hours to get her to say her name! Who was this guy?

"I bet you don't like the party." Naruto took another sip of his glass and stood in front of Aya.

Aya pouted a little. "what makes you say that? Don't jump into conclusions, please."

Naruto laughed. "I am so sorry, again. This is the first conversation I had where I had to apologize in two minutes."

Aya giggled and shook her head.

"you looked so sad."

Aya smiled at Naruto. "I am just a little bit tired, that's all. And there has been this rude man who is irritating me. It was really annoying."

Naruto snickered. Sasuke gritted his teeth and took a deep breath to calm down.

"really? Tell me about it."

Aya looked surprised before she even blushed more. "it's a boring and long story and I am sure you don't want to hear it…I am sure you don't want to listen to my problems…"

Naruto picked up a glass champagne from the waiter and gave it to Aya. "God gave us ears to listen. And I am always interested in stories. Especially those from young ladies who need someone to listen to their problems." Naruto smiled again and offered his hand to Aya who was speechless and still blushing. Aya took his hand.

"let's take this outside." He said with a smile that gave his background a pink color and rose petals suddenly surrounded him. Aya nodded in awe and walked away with him in the direction of the garden.

Sakura and Sasuke were still stunned. Naruto had flirt with a woman, without mentioning ramen in any way, and had succeeded. He had wrapped her up in only 5 minutes without even the good looks of Sasuke.

_'Sakura, Sasuke, get ready.'_

Sakura was the first one to came out of her shock, she had a slight blush on her face, from Naruto's smile.

"wow, I didn't knew that side of Naruto. Why doesn't he show that side a lot more?" Sakura wondered.

Sasuke could only stare with his mouth open. When he realized Sakura was gone, he quickly followed. He walked with Sakura to the garden and looked for the couple.

"ah, there they are!" Sakura wanted to walk to Naruto but Sasuke stopped her.

"Naruto needs to take her out first."

Aya shyly looked over to the blond god next to her. She had just explained what had ruined her evening. And Tohru understood everything! he even smiled at her a couple of times, which made her blush. His smiles would give her a tingly feeling inside. It was as if he could look right through you and touch your heart.

Aya sighed. "Are you cold?" he asked. Aya slowly nodded. Naruto took of his jacket and put it around Aya's shoulders.

"beautiful girls like you shouldn't be cold."

Aya gasped at the muscular body that was hidden beneath the jacket. The white blouse was tight enough to show off the strong muscles. She looked at Tohru's chest and was already attracted to him. Even though she was only looking him breathe! Aya blushed again and looked to the ground. "you are making me blush, Tohru. It's like you know everything about me and we don't know each other even that well…"

"I want to know every part of you." Naruto said in a husky voice. Aya's eyes widened and she blushed even more. "Tohru! Please..don't say that. It embarrasses me."

Naruto put his hands on Aya's waist. "from the moment I saw you, I wanted to know you."

Sasuke almost gagged. He didn't know it was from the romantic bullshit Naruto was crying out or from the fangirl behavior of Aya. Sakura let out a jealous "hn." Why didn't Sasuke swooned over her like that? Sakura looked at Aya who was smiling from happiness. she would give up everything just to trade places with her.

"Tohru, I-"

Naruto placed a finger on Aya's lips. "ssshh. Don't say a thing."

Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes widened at the sight in front of them. Naruto wasn't going to kiss that girl, right?

…Right?

Sasuke felt a weird felling in his stomach and his chest started to tighten. Sasuke stopped himself from stopping Naruto.

Naruto's face inched closer with Aya's. Aya closed her eyes and waited for the lips that were going to touch hers. She felt Tohru's breath hover over her lips. She swallowed.

But instead of the warm tingly feeling she would have expected, a soft blow in the neck was the only thing she felt before she fainted. Aya fell gracefully in Naruto's arms.

Sakura and Sasuke slowly came out. Naruto gave them a look before picking up Aya bridal style. "Let's go. We don't have enough time if we don't hurry."

Kakashi came out of a tree, he inspected Aya before he nodded. "Let's go."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto looked so mature right now. Even…handsome…wait, what? Sasuke shook his head. He hoped Naruto would stay like this. He was more happier even if he didn't smile that much. The sparkles in his bright blue eyes were real. His eyes looked truly happy.

It was as if he saw Naruto for the first time. Naruto noticed Sasuke was staring at him. He smiled with is eyes closed and his head a little bit to the side. Sasuke blushed and looked away.

"yeah, let's go." He murmured softly.

**/////00000\\\\\**

**About three chapters left…don't know exactly how much…**** I will see about that!**** Next update is going to be Wednesday 19 ****December**

**Thanks in advance for reviewing, adding my story to favorites or anything in those lines! Please have a look at my other fanfics too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I swear I have a life! I bought it on eBay for 8 dollar! I just….-sigh-….I just don't use it. It was second handed and it is rotting under my bed…**

**I am surprised about having so many reviews and alerts! Thank you so much! (I looked in my hotmail and saw that I had 40 e-mails…****Oo**** that's like a lot…)**

**Kishimoto Masashi-sama owns everything! And he is making money out of it! The bastard…**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Team 7 walked out of the mansion. The father had passed away and his daughter had forgiven him. so they lived happily ever after!

Not.

I took team 7 almost three hours to break Aya free from Naruto and the man didn't die. He was cured from his "illness" by a so called miracle doctor. Aya had slapped him across the face and had Naruto asked to marry her…

Naruto had refused in, as Sasuke named it, the most romantic and sick making way possible and Aya bought it. That's what Sasuke surprised him the most. Aya's new love gave her a blow in the neck, kidnapped her and brought her to her "dying" father, and expected her to forgive him. and you know what?

"No matter how much I love you, our worlds can't be the same, we need to be separated from each other to carry on with living."

Aya had nodded, let a tear flow, which Naruto wiped away with as much grace as possible, and waved them goodbye.

Sasuke was stunned and stared at Naruto in the hope to look some information out of him. it wasn't really working..but his pride wasn't in his butthole, like Naruto had said, and it was stopping him from asking what the hell was going on.

Team 7 stopped by a hotel. It was currently 2 in the morning and none of them were in the mood to travel for a day without sleep when it wasn't needed…

Kakashi was talking to a lady while Naruto ask for the rooms. Sakura and Sasuke stood beside him.

"I am sorry, but I only have two rooms left with a single bed. The best I can give you is two rooms with a single bed and a room with a double bed. Or you could take two rooms with double beds. It's a holiday and I am fully booked… I am truly sorry." While saying all of those lines she kept on staring at Naruto who smiled.

Sakura snorted. Sasuke sighed. "so two of us have to sleep together…"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't care with who I am. But Kakashi is going to take a single bed."

Kakashi walked up to his team with a sad face. Sakura shook her head and rolled her eyes. "you have a boyfriend you know…"

"I could try…So who is going to take the double bed?"

Naruto looked up to Kakashi. "How? Ugh, never mind… I think it will be the best if Sasuke and I sleep together."

Kakashi's eyes widened, Sakura grabbed her nose with a handkerchief in her other hand and Sasuke turned red. Naruto looked puzzled first before he smirked.

"I will try to make sure that Sasuke doesn't makes to many noises." He said, winking at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Like hell you are seme tonight."

There fell a silence as Sasuke realized what he just said. He covered his mouth with his hand. Naruto laughed.

"But Sasuke, we both know how much you like it by being topped?" Naruto walked over to the receptionist and booked the rooms. Although it took a while, cause typing with one hand and holding your nose isn't exactly handy.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sasuke lay down in bed. He lay at the most end from the bed and tried not to fall off.

"I won't bite you know."

"Hn."

"so you aren't going to ask questions?"

"Hn."

"aha."

Naruto stepped in bed and Sasuke looked at the ground without breaking his stare. He tried to ignore the voices in his head. 'ask, go and ask. Ask! ASK! What the hell is going on?!'

Sasuke grunted. Naruto stared at the ceiling before looking to Sasuke. He only saw his back. He sighed.

"Goodnight."

"Hn."

Naruto let himself relax and snuggled himself in.

Sasuke on the other hand, was only tensing up. He could feel the warmth Naruto radiated off and he didn't dare to move as he was afraid to end up in Naruto's arms. He knew he was just being crazy, but he couldn't take the risk now, could he?

He was awake and it was four in the morning. Sasuke had a bad day. And it was not helping that Naruto was leaning against his back. And it was not helping that Sasuke didn't mind having Naruto there. Sasuke always felt cold in different beds than his own. And Naruto was comfy and warm…

'No! don't think that! Naruto is not comfy! He is not warm! He is not soft. He is not cute in his sleep. He isn't cute at all. He is handsome, that I must admit…

Stupid brain. You are not helping…'

Naruto yawned. "Sasuke? Are you still awake? Why are you talking to yourself?"

'I said it out loud?! What am I?! I am a ninja! I shouldn't be talking to myself just because Naruto is acting as my warmth!'

"…excuse me?"

Sasuke groaned. This was not happening. It was NOT. Okay? Look the other way or something.

"Sasuke? Should I sleep on the ground?"

"No!" Sasuke turned around to look directly in the azure eyes. Naruto looked shocked before he smirked. Sasuke could die from embarrassment , his face was no resembling a tomato.

"you could have just said it, not the whole hotel needs to know you are a hug person…"

Sasuke looked away. "yo..re…arm…" he murmured with his cheeks still decorated in pink.

"what?" Naruto inched closer. Sasuke backed away, …which made him fall of the bed. Naruto looked over the edge of the bed, to see Sasuke wrapped in the sheets and his hair ruffled. Sasuke just lay there, blinked a couple of times before he started blushing again. Naruto leaned on his elbows and looked at Sasuke.

"so, what were you saying?"

Sasuke was proud of himself. He almost wanted to hide in the blanket, make a cave and come out when Naruto was gone. Just like a kid…But this was Sasuke and he was not a kid anymore!

So he looked straight up to Naruto and said it out loud. With all his pride.

"You are warm."

Naruto raised his eyebrows before sighing.

"okay…are you coming up again? It think the floor is pretty cold…"

Sasuke picked himself up and looked at Naruto who still lay on his place. Then he snorted and walked around the bed with the blanket in his hands. He place the blanket back and lay down.

"nothing happened, okay?' he said with a glare. Naruto rolled his eyes. "of course SasUKE."

Sasuke threw a punch, which, to his surprise didn't connect with Naruto's chin like it was supposed to.

Naruto looked with a boring face to Sasuke. "I dropped my mask, remember. I am not the weakling you thought I was."

Naruto looked serious, before laying down, not facing Sasuke. He didn't even say goodnight.

Sasuke blinked a couple of times before he put his hand down. Then he also laid down, still confused. He looked at Naruto, who hadn't moved. Naruto breathed deeply and slow. But his shoulders were tight and his body looked stiff. Sasuke looked worried before turning around so that there backs were turned at each other.

'Tomorrow, he is going to explain. He didn't even whined about ramen before sleeping and he didn't make a ruckus about me and him sharing one room. Normally he would have yelled at me and asked Sakura if they could share the same room…

It is weird. Why didn't he acted more mature in the first place? Why didn't he try to be himself in front of us. Are we that frightening? And why does Kakashi know and we don't?'

Sasuke grunted. It was too tiring to think about all that. He would just wait until the morning and then he would know what was going on. Sasuke yawned one more time and fell in sleep. He didn't dream, nor did awake anymore. Although he was a bit cold…

**/////00000\\\\\**

**Next update is probably going to be up on Saturday**** or Friday. So 20 or 21 December. ****Thanks in advance for reviewing or anything like that!**

**I think this story, is going to be a little longer, than I expected (.--.--.);; I got a lot of ideas and I want to use those ideas. I have no Idea though how long it exactly is going to be, but we will see, ne? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A new chapter, a new day and a new day full of …. I don't know!**

**I do not own Naruto nor do I make money out of this: Kishimoto Masashi-sama does that and he is proud of it.**

**I love randomness, did I told you that? I was on school, it was silent and then I remembered that female hyena could have a fake penis. So I told my neighbors about it… They all raised their eyebrows and continued with working…**

**I swear I hear my friends whisper "she is so crazy…" sometimes. But then again, I am and proud of it!**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Naruto looked on his watch, it was 3 pm. He slowly turned around to look at Sasuke's back. He let his eyes slowly glide over the innocent and unknowing back. His stare stopped at the cursed seal.

There was silence once again when a "WAKE UP!" followed by a hard knock on the door.

Sasuke shot up, with a kunai in his hand, he stood with his back to Naruto. Naruto just blinked at the confused Sasuke. Sasuke grunted and threw the kunai on the pile of clothes.

He then stretched. "Do you ever take sunbaths?" Sasuke turned around. He looked at Naruto who was eying his body, without even caring that Sasuke saw.

"what kind of question is that?"

"you are very pale."

"I have always been very pale, it runs in the family."

Naruto shrugged and started to change. Sasuke raised one eyebrow and the rolled his eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke walked downstairs, to meet Kakashi and Sakura in the lobby.

"Good morning Sasuke!" Sakura said as usual. Kakashi smiled and nodded as a greeting.

Sasuke muttered a "good morning" and waited for Naruto to say anything.

Naruto looked up from zipping his backpack. "Oh, good morning Sakura. Good morning Kakashi. Had a good sleep?"

Sakura looked worried at Naruto. "are you okay, Naruto? Are you feeling sick or something?"

Naruto looked up with a surprised look. "why would I feel sick? Do I look sick or something?"

Sakura blinked and scratched her cheek. "well, most of the times you go all "Sakura-chan! Had a good sleep?! Hope you didn't feel lonely!" on me. And most of the times you don't even look at Kakashi…"

Naruto blinked a few times before bursting out in laughing. He returned the keys to the receptionist while leaving his team stunned. Sakura and Sasuke looked at Kakashi who looked surprised as well.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Team 7 was walking through the forest in the direction of Konoha.

Sasuke shot glares at Sakura who would shake her head violently. 'you do it' she mouthed. Sasuke grunted and mouthed a 'no'.

Kakashi and Naruto walked a few meters in front of the two. Naruto snickered. "I wonder who will ask."

"I think Sakura. Sasuke didn't put his pride in his ass yet." Kakashi said while reading his precious book.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "what are you going to tell them, Naruto?"

"the truth. What else?"

Kakashi shrugged. "they won't be happy with it though."

Naruto snorted. "it's not like I want to."

"you could have stopped anytime."

Naruto sighed and looked up to the sky. "I could have."

A comfortable silence followed.

"Naruto?"

Naruto stopped and looked at the pink haired shinobi. And they said something about his orange jumpsuit…

"can you tell Sasuke and me what the hell is going on?"she asked while fuming with her clothes. Sasuke looked…irritated and bored. To Naruto's surprise.

Kakashi looked with eyebrows raised at Naruto who signed that he could keep on walking. Naruto walked with Sasuke on his right and Sakura on his left.

"you know everyone hates me because I have the kyuubi inside of me?"

"Naruto, that's no-"

"Sakura, shut up."

Kakashi giggled. And not because of his book. Sakura's jaw dropped and she looked at Naruto with a shocked face. Sasuke didn't say at thing, but you could see the amused expression on his face.

"I act like a fool so that I won't become the victim, okay?"

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but Naruto's hand shot up in front of her face. "let me finish."

Sakura nodded.

"If I act like normal, the people will be afraid of me. I act like a fool and pretend to be weak, so the village will let me stay. If I get to strong in their eyes, I will be a danger to the village and they will bully me more than usual. I don't want to be chased out of the village."

He sighed at Sasuke's and Sakura's worried looks.

"do you think I like our play that we play like it's normal?"

Naruto closed his eyes. "for example, our morning greetings. I will shout at Sakura as if I am in love with her. She will ignore me completely. Then she will swoon and sigh over Sasuke, who ignores her. Sasuke will snort, do something to make me mad and I will react to that. I will challenge Sasuke and lose. Kakashi will arrive and pretend nothing is happening and will pay full attention to Sasuke since he is the best of us all. Sakura wouldn't mind, cause it's Sasuke. I will get mad again and get glared and ignored."

Sakura and Sasuke looked insulted. And shot angry glares at Naruto, who still had his eyes closed.

"So in the end, I will get ignored, glared at, lose, again, to mister perfect and get dumped, again, by miss perfect. I will get depressed and everyone else is happy!"

Sakura eyes widened and she looked away. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again as he couldn't find the words.

"see? It's the perfect play and I am the clown. The village is happy with that and if I want to stay at the village I have to act like that." Naruto opened his eyes. "so I made an invisible mask to put the real me behind and pretended I am someone else. Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shikamaru are the only ones who know the real me."

Sakura glared at Naruto. "why didn't you tell us? We would have understand!"

Naruto glared back. "uh-huh. Sure, whatever you say, Sakura."

Sakura shot an fist at Naruto, which he easily dodged.

"Sakura, you wouldn't. you wouldn't even care anyway. We have known each other for almost 7 years now and we have played our roles perfectly. I wouldn't make a difference even if I changed. You would all keep on playing."

Sasuke looked unsure of what to do. Then he looked at Sakura who glared at him. When she read his expression she stopped with walking and looked shocked.

"why don't you put your mask away, Naruto?" he said softly. Naruto burst out in laughing. "sure, Sasuke and then I would be bullied even more and get more rocks thrown at me. I need to change my windows at least once a week and that is already costing me a lot of money. I don't have more to spend on broken windows or destroyed furniture. Do you know how much time it costs to clean graffiti of walls?"

Sasuke and Sakura looked stunned at the new information. Then they both looked at the ground.

Kakashi sighed sadly and turned around, when he noticed Sakura and Sasuke weren't walking anymore.

"Naruto, don't be so harsh on them. You didn't tell them in the first place, so it's partly your fault."

Naruto snorted. Kakashi put away his book in his bag. Sasuke and Sakura looked up at Kakashi, wondering of what he would do next.

"Naruto, you are going to keep your invisible mask off for two weeks. Let's see how the village will react to this."

Naruto's eyes widened. "No way, Kakashi! Do you know what could happen?!"

"Naruto, I don't give a damn. You are going to do it."

"why?!"

Kakashi smiled at Naruto. "Because I **fucking** said so."

Naruto glared at Kakashi, snorted and crossed his arms. "Fine, but then you have to promise that I can talk to Iruka whenever I want, wherever I want. Even if you were planning to have sex with Iruka…" he smirked.

Kakashi, who was taking his book out of his bag again let his precious fall on the ground. He looked shocked at Naruto who looked serious.

"or else, I won't be doing it."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Kakashi with a pleading look. At least…Sakura did. Sasuke looked at Naruto's back.

Kakashi sighed and picked up his book. "Fine, fine. I give up."

Naruto praised himself silently and started walking again, next to Kakashi.

Sakura and Sasuke also started walking again. "I wonder what will happen."

"Hn."

"I thought he was really in love with me, I feels a little strange, now that he told us."

"Hn."

"I also feel a little bit guilty about it. I never knew that it bothered Naruto so much…"

"Hn."

"Sasuke, could you please talk like a normal person instead of a caveman?!"

Everyone looked at Sakura who just looked pissed. "what?!"

Naruto snickered and turned around. Kakashi smiled. Sasuke looked surprised for a nanosecond before his normal expression decorated his face once again.

"sheesh…men…"

Sasuke was surprised though, normally Sakura wouldn't even dare to talk back against him. She would even agree with him if he was saying that she was ugly…

He looked at Naruto's back. Just because Naruto was going to show his true self, did that mean everyone was going to show their true self?

Sasuke didn't liked that idea. He frowned.

Though…he would like to see Naruto's real self. It would be interesting to see who the dobe really was.

Naruto sighed. On one side, he was happy. He wondered what the reactions would be, on the other side though he was afraid of what people would think…

'But since, I am going to be myself! First thing I am going to do: lose the stupid orange! Aaargh! I so fucking hate it!'

Naruto looked around to look at Sasuke's outfit. 'I should get something like that. He looks good in it and it looks comfortable…'

Sasuke looked away. Naruto suddenly had turned around to look at him. He felt Naruto's gaze slowly going over his whole body. 'What the hell is he doing?'Sasuke thought, slightly in panic.

'maybe I should take something, black…or in some other dark color. It would make up for my blond hair…'

'What the hell is he thinking?'

'Damn, Sasuke looks hot in those clothes! I want to look as hot as him! That's it, something dark and not a jump suit!'

Sasuke's pride was making him smirk. Apparently Naruto liked what he saw… Sasuke stretched himself, allowing his shirt to go up and reveal a bit of his stomach.

Naruto's eyes went wide and he turned around. Sasuke let his arms fall beside his body again. His smirk became wider.

'Oh, god. Think of other things! Euh…uhm…sheep! I got to count sheep! Yeah, okay! 1 sheep, 2 sheep, 3 sheep, 4 sheep, 5 sheep, …6 sheep, 7 naked Sasuke, 8 naked Sasuke, 9 naked Sasuke on a bed, 10 naked Sasuke on a bed, …11 Sasuke on my bed under me, …12 Sasuke in my bed on top of me…

…

…

…

AAAAaaargh! Plan isn't working! Stupid brain! Work with me on this one!'

Sasuke praised himself when Naruto got a handkerchief out of his pocket.

**/////00000\\\\\**

**Another chapter is done! Next update is probably going to be on 23 December or 22 December if you are lucky and if I have time****…**

**This chapter was a little bit serious, next chapter they are going to arrive in Konoha…! ****Tatatatdum**

**When I wrote, "the truth, what else?"**

**I almost wanted Kakashi to say back: "****nespresso****, what else?"**

**It immediately popped up in my mind XD even while I don't watch that much ****tv****… I only sit behind my computer all day**


	4. Chapter 4

**I HAVE A POLL, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! It's very important for me...**

**-yawn- I am so fking tired….I don't know why though...**

**-sighs- I had a really disturbing (**_**NOT**_**) about a bed... and Naruto... and Sasuke... me and some other things...**

**I am a pervert, I know...**

**I do not own Naruto in any way nor do I make money out of this! Do I have to say that everytime?**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Naruto looked at the huge wall that was between him and a bunch of retards...a.k.a Konoha.

Kakashi smirked at him and had a look on his face that said: Scared?

Naruto smirked back, 'you aren't gonna have sex for these two whole weeks.' He mouthed back. Kakashi expression darkened and he looked away.

"Ready, Naruto?" Sakura asked worried, looking at her teammate.

Naruto sighed. "no." He said truthfully.

Team 7 looked suprised. Normally it would be a big smile and a "ofcourse, not Sakura-chaaan!"

"well, here goes my fucking ass."

Naruto walked up to the huge doors. He knocked on them. Naruto stepped back and in front of team 7 appeared Kiba. He was holding a notebook with a pen in his hand. "already back, eh?" Akamaru, the huge dog who has my heart, sat lazily beside him.

"The man was dying, after all..." Sasuke said sarcastic. Kiba snickered. He had already heard from Tsunade. She had heard from an ANBU squad who was on is way to the village and had checked the istuation after team 7 had left.

"I thought Naruto who have screwed up again."

Kiba looked at Naruto. He eeped.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Inuzuka eeped. In a very girly way. And Akamaru? He was hinding behind Kiba.

Naruto snorted. "actually, I am the one who saved this mission. Mister crap-on-legs."

Kiba gulped. Was it him or was Naruto's background a little bit more black?

He laughed nervously. Then he blinked a few times. "Naruto, did you change your look?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. now, he noticed...

The orange jumpsuit was replaced by an outfit that fitted him more than any outfit ever had.

A black sleeveless t-shirt, with a red flame coming out of the right down corner. He wore black pants with a chain, that was attached to his pants on several points, so it didn't make any noise. He wore black sandals. His arms were covered messy with pieces of bandages or with black cloth. His head band was also black.

"wow, did you go emo?"

"no, Kiba."he said smiling again. Glancing at Sasuke before turning back at Kiba. "what kind of ninja wears orange?"

Kiba lifted a eyebrow. Team 7 also looked at Naruto, waiting for an answer. Naruto shrugged.

"if it's the only outfit you get when you enter a shop, you take it. It's better then going naked..."

Sakura looked to the ground. Kiba looked suprised. He normally didn't say anything about this kind of things. He knew, but he never talked about it. He was afraid that it would hurt Naruto...

Sasuke slapped himself.

Mentally!

Mentally, you fools! Sheesh...

If Sasuke knew about this, he would have given Naruto a new outfit for his birthday! Anonymous ofcourse...

Kiba scrabbled down some facts and poofed away. Akamaru whined at Naruto. Naruto sighed happily and walked over to Akamaru. "I am sorry, did I scare you?" Akamaru barked, while he was being petted on his back. The doors opened slowly. Team 7 walked inside and nodded to Kiba, who petted Akamaru on his head, before he went inside the little house again. The gates closed again.

"let's report to Tsunade immidiately, I want to go home." Naruto said, stretching.

Sasuke got a glimpse of Naruto's stomach and gulped. Naruto's skin, actually had looked...tasty.

Sakura let out a whine, when she shot a glance on her watch. "Dammnit, I really wanna go home. I bet my parents are getting worried."

Naruto snickered. "you are the only one who can use that excuse, Sakura. You are so lucky!"

Sakura felt guilty. "I am sorry.."

Naruto blinked of suprise, before he slammed Sakura on her shoulder. "don't say sorry! Be happy. I didn't mean it like that."

Sakura looked at Naruto, who smiloed truthfully. She let out a sigh. "thank you, Naruto."

Sakura said her goodbyes and ran into a street, waving untill she couldn't see her team anymore.

Naruto turned around and got the mission scroll out of his bag. "let's get this to Tsunade-sama."

Kakashi hid his laugh behind his hand and looked away.

"sama?" Sasuke said, trying hard to keep his face in the same bored expression.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "what? She is our Hokage and I have a deeply respect for her. She lost her husband and brother and didn't go emo, like you..."

Naruto send a playfully look at Sasuke. Sasuke snorted and blushed a bit from Naruto's face.

Kakashi looked at the teammates and smiled. Things certainly would gonna be interesting...

**/////00000\\\\\**

Tsunade's jaw dropped when Naruto entered the room. "Naruto, did you go emo?"

Naruto snickered. "No, I am not Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade's eyes widened at the sama. Then she smiled. "so, what changed your mind?"

She asked.

Naruto pointed to Kakashi. "two weeks. I gotta be myself."

Tsunade looked at Kakashi, who nodded.

"what's in it for you, Naruto."

"I can talk with Iruka whenever I want, Whereever I want." Naruto said smirking. Kakashi's smile turned upside down.

Tsunade giggled. "So that means, no sex with Iruka."

Naruto shook his head smiling. "nah, Iruka would kill me withouth his weekly dosis of Kakashi..."

Sasuke coughed and held out the mission report. "according to Kiba, you had already heard about the "dying" man."

Tsunade took the scroll, looked if everything was filled out nicely and laid it next to her on the desk. "I will read it tonight, after I am done with my papers. I am very curious about what happened."

She looked at Naruto. "Aya had asked you to marry her?"

Naruto stuck out his tongue adn crossed his arms. "stupid girl. Trust me, she would have stopped breathing if I had said it was uncool to breath..."

Tsunade giggled. "now get out. I want to get this finished."

Team bowed and left the office.

Kakashi stretched. "I am going to Iruka."

"Tell him about our deal, will you?"

Kakashi nodded before poofing away.

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke. I want you to come to my house."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "why are yo-"

"please."

Sasuke opened his mouth, but when he couldn't find the words, he closed it.

"Hn."

Naruto let out a relieved sigh. Then he shot a smile at Sasuke. "thanks."

Sasuke nodded fast before looking at the sky. Nice clouds...hey, that one looks like a bone...I have never seen that one before...

Naruto watched Sasuke get in lala-land. He wanted to scare Sasuke but then shook his head. "new Naruto, new Naruto, new Naruto."

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sasuke's jaw hit the floor. He never expected this. It was horrible, almost unbearable to see. Sasuke wanted to look away but couldn't take his eyes of the inside of Naruto's appartement.

He moved his gaze at Naruto.

Naruto looked away and blushed. "I am sorry."

Sasuke became irritated. "why are you apoligizing?"

Naruto scratched his cheek and looked at Sasuke. "well, you are looking in a kind of way...it's just makes me feel like...I should apoligize..."

Sasuke grunted and stared at the room again. "don't do that. It's not your fault."

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke looked around the room again and let his eyes slide over all the things.

"Naruto, I never thought this was your home...I didn't expected this...I don't know what to say."

Naruto blushed again.

"How the fuck! You floor is shining like a mirror! I can see myself in the windows and I won't be suprised if I won't find a piece of dust in here..."

Sasuke stared in awe to the spotless kitchen, then looked at the two chouches and the shelves full of books. There were plants everywhere and the little table with two chairs made it look like it was a picture from a magazine.

Naruto walked to the kitchen and grabbed some milk. "I clean when something is bothering me. It helps me relax."

Sasuke accepted his glass milk.

"didn't you say that your windows were thrown in every week?"

Naruto's happy face frowned and he stared to the milk in his hands. Sasuke wished he didn't say that. "I am suprised it didn't happen. Most of the times, my walls are covored in names too."

He gave a sad smile.

"I guess when I start to clean, I start thinking over my life again and I get lost in the cleaning."

Sasuke took a great sip from his milk. "I am sorry."

Naruto's head shot up. "ah! Don't apoligize! It's not that you did it or something."

Sasuke looked around in a akward silence. Naruto took little sips of his milk.

"so...where do you sleep?"

"ah! Follow me. I will show you."

They walked to a wooden door that was right accross the front door. You only had to walk straight trough the square living room/kitchen/dining room.

Naruto's bedroom was very spacy. It had a bed, a desk and a wall covered with books and scrolls. A window with black curtains let in a lot of light.

"I love to read." Naruto said, a true smile on his face. Sasuke let his fingers glide over the back of the books.

Sasuke took out on of the books. "Disguise yourself. Hide your true self from everyone!" stood there in black letters. There was a picture of a person with a smiling mask covering half of his own frowning face.

He turned around to Naruto and showed the book. Naruto snickered. "yeah. First book I read. It helped me to hide myself from everyone and to form an mask."

Sasuke snorted at the book. 'I will destroy you. You started it all.' Sasuke glared at the book. He would swear that the book was glaring back, mockingly.

Naruto noticed that Sasuke was glaring at the book. He laughed, causing Sasuke to jump out of his state. He first looked angry, but when he saw that Naruto didn't stop with laughing. He laughed as well.

Sasuke walked back with Naruto when they had discussed several books. Sasuke looked to Naruto who wa putting away the glasses of milk.

'Naruto was very serious. Even Shino wants to talk with him if he keeps on acting so mature.'

Sasuke got a picture of Shino and Naruto talking happily in a grassy field. He scowled at the picture and waved it away.

Naruto walked to the window and opened it a little bit to let in fresh air.

"ne, Sasuke, do you wan-"

Naruto's sentence got cut of by the sound of a crashing window. Naruto's eyes widened. It was like verything went in slowmotion. Naruto fellt several sharp stings on his arms, back, face and chest.Sasuke saw the stone fall in front of his feet. Pieces of glass that didn't had hit Naruto fell on the ground and on the couch.

Sasuke ran to Naruto, who looked like he wanted to cry.

'Not in front of Sasuke...Not in front of him.'

**/////00000\\\\\**

**Sad ending :( ****But don't worry, Sasuke will be there to cheer him up:)**

**Thanks for reviewing! Adding the story to favorites, or anything between those lines! Many much thanks XD**

**As you probably read, please have a look at the poll! Next update is gonna be put on randomnly this week, it depends on my christmas!**

**HO HO HO HO! Happy holiday's and a merry christmas! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Christmas was FUN! hope you enyode it to :).**

**I do not own Naruto, nor do I make money out of this.**

**Thanks for reviewing, alert me or something like that! I never had ****more then 10**** reviews for a chapter and ****now I have 20 reviews for chapter 4, ****I am really grateful. Please vote for the poll!**

**/////00000\\\\\**

"Naruto! You okay?" Sasuke asked looking at the arms that was now covered in little pieces of glass and blood.

"yeah, I am fine." Naruto said.

"Of course, you are not fine!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto blinked a few times of surprise before he frowned.

"Kyuubi will take care of this." He said, his voice cold and his eyes dull. "It happens all the time."

Sasuke let out a shout of frustration before running to the door.

"wait, where are you going?" Naruto yelled, running after him.

"I am going to catch that bastard." He grunted before leaping on a rooftop.

"No, it's okay! Sasuke! Come back!"

Sasuke was already running and jumping over the rooftops and didn't listen. Naruto rolled his eyes. He transported some chakra to his hand and began healing his wounds. After ten seconds or so, he started to follow Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped on the edge of a building. He looked around, tracking down the chakra trail that was left behind by the attacker. He smirked.

Sasuke ran over one more rooftop before jumping. He landed in an alley. He looked straight at the man how had thrown the rock. The man was panting and looked shocked at Sasuke.

"you threw the rock didn't you?"

"what do you mean?" the man said nervously. He tried to smile, but it didn't worked.

Sasuke took a few steps in to the man. He stopped when he saw the man's face.

_"he, Sasuke how are you doing today?__ Is it okay if I visit?__"_

The man was a good friend of the family. He sometimes visited Sasuke, most of the times to talk about the good memories.

Sasuke was speechless. The man was so friendly, always nice and kind.

Sasuke heard a soft "thump" behind him and he turned around to see Naruto standing behind him.

"Sasuke." Naruto looked at the man and snorted. "you again?"

The man eeped and then looked from Sasuke to Naruto. "I-I-I It wasn't me!"

Naruto snickered. "nah, of course it wasn't you. It was probably your evil twin brother."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his shoulders and started to drag him away.

"I said it was okay." Naruto hissed in his ear.

Sasuke gulped.

**/////00000\\\\\**

"Naruto, I know that guy, he couldn't have done it." Sasuke said, looking at Naruto's arm.

"Sasuke, we both know, he did it. He is a regular, just like that guy from the bookstore." Sasuke stopped for a second with checking the wounds.

Naruto looked up when he noticed Sasuke had stopped.

He sighed when he saw the worry in Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke, you don't have to worry."

"but when you say that, I am just going to worry even more! You always say that and now I know that it's not fine! I thought you were going to be yourself!"

Naruto blinked a few times from Sasuke sudden outburst. "I am not fine and I am as scared as hell." He said in a monotone voice. Sasuke looked up to meet Naruto's eyes.

Then Naruto turned away to look at the window.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Sasuke took a piece of bandage, just in case, and used it to wipe of the trail of blood before Naruto saw it.

"uhm..sure! Of course, but you have to bring your own stuff."

"you just got a nosebleed, didn't you?"

"No!"

"sure, Sasuke…"

"No, Believe it!" Sasuke realized what he just said and he covered his mouth with his hands.

Naruto turned around and blinked a couple of times. "Sasuke, did you just…"

Sasuke looked up to Naruto and shook his head.

"no…"

"…"

"…"

"…he…"

"…"

"….hehe…"

"…"

Naruto was now laughing out loud, ladies and gentlemen.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Kiba sighed. He knew nobody would believe him…

"I am telling you, Naruto can't wear black. He is like a walking orange." Ten Ten said to him.

Everyone was gathered on the training field. Except for team Kakashi and the elders.

"well, he did wear black in his orange suit." Chouji, said, sucking at a lollypop.

"That doesn't count, smartass." Said Ino, rolling her eyes.

"He came back from the mission and he was like a second Sasuke. Only louder!" the group stare at Kiba like he had grown a second head. Which he had, since Akamaru was resting his head on his shoulder.

"I asked if he blew up the mission, like usual. And normally he would act all happy and stuff and tell he would become Hokage and conquer the world with an army of 5 million monkeys and-"

"he doesn't want to conque-" Chouji started.

"I know that." Kiba sighed. "I was just making a point."

Chouji mouthed an "oooh".

"anyway, I asked him if he blew up the mission and this is what he said and I quote: "actually, I am the one who saved this mission. Mister crap-on-legs." With this emo look Sasuke has."

"Sasuke isn't emo!" Ino shouted in a fangirl way. "he just has been through a lot in his life!"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "yes, and Naruto is going to be Hokage…"

"And when I am going to be, you are getting the most fucked up missions." Naruto said. Kiba jumped two feet in the air, fell, broke his leg and needed to go to the hospital. Naruto and Sasuke declared there undying love for each other and Ino died. Yes, tragic…The Ino dying part anyway.

Now on with the story:

Kiba looked surprised at Naruto before he pointed at Naruto. "you see, I wasn't kidding! He did go emo!"

"I did not go emo!" Naruto pouted for a second before turning serious again. "what are you guys doing here? And why is team 7 not invited?"

Hinata's eyes went big and her face was rivaling Tomato. Ino and Ten Ten looked in awe to the god in front of them.

Naruto sighed. He took his hand through his hair and opened his eyes only half. Snap! Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata couldn't take it anymore…Poor girls.

Neji's cheeks where decorated with a slight pink, just like Shikamaru's, Kiba's, Chouji's, Lee's. even Shino's glasses fell from his nose.

Sasuke turned away, (he had just arrived seeing sex on legs…Naruto! In his pose) covering his nose with his hand.

'must not pounce him! must not pounce him! must not pounce him! must not pounce him! must not pounce him! must not pounce him! must not pounce him! must not pounce him! must not pounce him! must not pounce him! must not pounce him!'

Naruto stuck out his tongue, with his hand in a v-sign. "that's for calling me an idiot."

"wow, Naruto.." Ino sighed.

Naruto smirked. He walked over to her and gently grabbed her chin. "yes, my maiden in love?" he said in a husky voice.

He jumped back when a fountain of blood appeared.

Neji coughed, still blushing, to get the attention on him. "So, Naruto. What happened? Are you okay?"

Naruto sat down, with Sasuke right behind him.

"I knew you where all surprise and stuff, but come on. You all know I have been hiding my true me right?"

"What do you mean?" Chouji asked.

Naruto blinked a few times. "come on, you seriously didn't thought that I was the son of Ronald Mac Donald, right?"

"you mean, you have been acting all along?" Lee asked, silent of the new news.

"you guys are so stupid." Naruto said, resting his head in the palm of his hand.

"well, you were good at doing that." Shikamaru yawned. Naruto smiled. "thanks, Shikamaru. I think you are the only one who knew."

Ino turned her head so fast to look at Shikamaru, that people still wonder how she survived that.

"you knew?!"

Shikamaru nodded.

"well, why didn't you tell?!" Ino shouted.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I am not going to tell somebody secret, If he wants you to discover it for yourselves."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "but, come on. 17 years, and nobody, except for Shikamaru, discovered that I was wearing a mask."

Everyone looked away from Naruto.

"It's okay. I know how you think about me anyway." He stood up, causing an awkward silence to fall upon the group.

"You are our friend, Naruto, you know that." Ten Ten said nervously.

Naruto snorted. "sure, but behind my back you were laughing at my training instead of helping me. Or laughing at my outfit, while you knew that's all I got from the shop's owner to wear."

Ten Ten closed her mouth.

Hinata looked from the ground to Naruto and then back to the ground again.

"N-Naruto, I-I-I am sorry."

Naruto blinked and then kneeled down at Hinata.

"Hinata, don't worry. It's not your fault."

Hinata nodded.

"and Hinata, I knew from the first time we met in our class, that you liked me."

Everyone looked up. "I am sorry if this hurts you, but you are a little to obvious. I mean, you fainted almost every time we met. And at the chuunin match between Kiba and me, you stayed silent because you didn't know who to cheer for."

Hinata started to play with her hair. "You noticed that?" she said without stuttering.

Naruto smiled. "I maybe act like I am stupid, deaf and blind. But I am not."

Hinata sighed. "t-then why d-don't you l-l-like me?"

Naruto stood up again and kneeled down between Neji and Sasuke in. he grabbed both the boys by their shoulders, pulled them together in a friendly hug and said:

"I am GAY!"

**////00000\\\\\**

**Next chapter is going to be up on Monday, a day before the day that it's 1 January! Some crazy stuff of Sasuke and Naruto in one house!**

**Thanks in advance for everything you are doing to support me or the story! Without you I would still be on the streets, stealing money from orphans to eat a cheap Mac Donald's meal…**

**Nah, I wouldn't.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that I didn't updated as planned (yesterday) but I was busy, working on stuff for New Years eve. Happy 2008!!!**

**Drawing of Naruto is finished, please have a look at it on fan art central, site is in my profile.**

**I do not own Naruto nor do I make money out of this! Just so you know…**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Hinata blinked a couple of times before her jaw dropped to the ground.

"Excuse me?" she said.

Neji and Sasuke were so shocked that they forgot to move out of the hug.

"I am gay."

Naruto looked around the group. "what?! It's not like I am the only one. Sasuke is gay."

"am not!" Sasuke freed himself from the hug and stood up.

Naruto smirked. "really? And why did you never reacted to your fan girls? Every straight man would have taken advantage of those opportunities. You never even looked at girls."

Sasuke snorted. "that because I am just not interested, there in the way of becoming stronger."

Naruto stood up, eye level to Sasuke. "You are 17 and not interested in girls? I know you have no emotions, but you have to have some hormones in there." Naruto pricked his finger in Sasuke's stomach, who jumped away.

"come on, you can't fool me." Naruto smiled and stuck out his tongue. Then he realized something and wiggled his eyebrows at Sasuke. "Ooooh, now I know why you always want to spar with me, Sasuke!"

"that's just because you are stronger then Sakura." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Sasuke loves me, Sasuke loves me! Don't go, I know you wanna touch me, here, there and everywhere, Sparks fly when we are together, you can't deny the facts of life!" Naruto sang happily.

Sasuke just stared shocked at Naruto, with a slight blush on his face. "I am not in love with you."

Ten Ten cocked her head and squinted. "you know, you are a good couple together."

The group looked at Sasuke and Naruto, who were now both blushing. Hinata looked form Sasuke to Naruto. "you're right, they are hot."

Everyone looked shocked at Hinata. "what? I am a yaoi fangirl." She said with a face rivaling a tomato.

Naruto looked serious again and let his eyes go over Sasuke. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was looking his way and looked at the ground. Naruto closed his eyes in thought and then nodded.

"You are right, Hinata."

He walked over to Sasuke and gently grabbed his chin so Sasuke was looking in his eyes.

"Sasuke, wanna go out?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto in shock and then slapped his hand away. "Hn. Of course not."

Naruto shrugged and then dramatically let himself fall on the ground. "I, a virgin, have been rejected by such a handsome young man. What am I to do?"

The group snickered. Sasuke frowned and then walked away. "you are sleeping on the ground, Uzumaki."

Naruto shot up. "Eeeeh?! Why?"

Sasuke slowly turned around with a smirk on his face. "because you annoy me."

Sasuke continued walking again. Naruto waited until he was out of sight.

"So, any questions?"

Ino looked up. "what?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "why did I become myself again? What happened? Will you flirt with me? Can I built a shrine for you?"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "how about, where did you get that outfit?"

Naruto pouted, before smiling. "well,…"

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sasuke was leaning against a tree with his face buried in his hands. He was panting heavily and his heart was racing. When he slowly removed his hands from his face to look at them he noticed they were shaking.

As soon, as he was out of sight, he had started running. He still couldn't forget those eyes.

He slammed his fist in to the ground. 'why am I thinking of his eyes?'

They had looked hurt, when he had 'rejected' him. Sasuke slammed himself,…not mentally, by the way.

"I never thought I would see an Uchiha hit himself."

Sasuke looked up at his sensei from school.

"It will be the first and the last time, Iruka-sensei." Sasuke slammed himself, mentally this time. Why didn't he pay more attention to his environment? He should have seen Iruka coming!

"so, what's wrong?"

"nothing."

Iruka laughed and sat next to Sasuke.

"you wouldn't hit yourself in public if there was nothing Sasuke. I won't laugh."

Sasuke stared at the ground, considering Iruka's offer.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Sasuke sighed.

"I like Naruto."

Iruka opened his eyes. "so do I."

"I am his friend." He snorted.

Iruka smiled at Sasuke.

"and why are you upset about it?"

Sasuke started to play with the grass. "I think Naruto is in love with me."

"and why do you think that?"

"because, I saw it in his eyes."

Iruka smiled again and looked at the sky. "Since he is himself, you can notice everything in his eyes. That was also why he had a mask."

Sasuke looked surprised.

"Naruto liked you for a long time. A very long time, Sasuke. But he was so scared of what you would say and what everyone would say. He only became more distant."

"…I didn't know that."

Iruka snickered.

"that was the whole idea of his mask, Sasuke."

"…"

"why don't you first go thinking about how you feel about that."

"what do you mean?"

"Naruto probably wants to know how you feel about him. He doesn't ask, because he is afraid of rejection. So why don't you tell him? when you have figured out, how you feel."

"and if I reject him?"

Iruka frowned. "I don't know how Naruto will react to that."

"…"

"I think it's best for now, that you pretend that you don't know a thing. That will give you both some space to figure out what you want."

Sasuke nodded. "yeah, I think that's best."

Iruka patted a grunting Sasuke on his head. Then he walked away. "oh, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"I knew that Kakashi liked me, but it took me a month or so to figure out what to do with it."

"so?"

"think in your own way, on your time and don't listen to what everyone else says."

"except for you?"

Iruka blinked, then he smiled. "yeah, except for me."

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sasuke opened the door and entered his own house. "I'm home!"

"welcome back!"

Sasuke looked up, he was sure he didn't gave Naruto the key to his house.

"how did you get inside dobe?"

He asked, looking in different rooms.

"through the front door, I pick locked it. You really should change your locks."

Sasuke grunted and then sniffed. A delicious scent was floating in the air.

"are you cooking?" Sasuke took of his headband and placed it on a table in the living room.

"yeah, since you letting me stay in your house, till my window is fixed."

Sasuke entered the kitchen. Naruto was standing in front of the oven, with a white apron on. On the dining table where different ingredients, knives, bowls and some bottles with herbs. A pan on the stove was boiling with soup.

"I thought you were making ramen again."

Naruto walked over to the table and started to chop some lettuce.

"I don't like ramen that much."

"you always eat ramen."

Naruto stopped with chopping and stared at the knife for a moment. Then he continued chopping.

"I ate ramen, because it was cheap. I ate it a lot, because it was the only thing that I could afford. Just because someone eats on thing a lot, doesn't mean that they like it."

Naruto walked to the stove and stirred in the soup with a spoon.

"ah, sorry that I used your kitchen without your permission, but I was getting hungry and you weren't back yet, so I started without you."

Sasuke sniffed at the soup. "smells good." He said.

Naruto blushed slightly before returning to the lettuce. "thanks."

"what is it, that you are making anyway?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke, who was looking at the thing in the oven. "it's a secret."

Sasuke snorted. "I will be in the living room."

"are we going to eat there, or do you want to eat here?"

"here."

"okay, dear."

Sasuke turned around at the name. he raise an eyebrow.

Naruto snickered. "we just looked like a married couple, that's all."

_"I think it's best for now, that you pretend that you don't know a thing. That will give you both some space to figure out what you want."_

"Are you even using that little piece you call brain?"

"teme!" Naruto wanted to shout something back, but then the alarm went for the thing in the oven and he turned around. Sasuke took that opportunity to sneak away. Once out of the kitchen he leaned against the wall and covered his mouth with his hand, eyes widened.

'why the hell, did I wanted to say: Maybe should start to kiss you then?!'

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sasuke took a bite of the chicken and chewed on it.

Naruto watched close fully to Sasuke's reaction.

"It's good."

Naruto let out sigh of relief.

"Really good, I didn't know you could cook like this."

Naruto smiled when Sasuke took a sip of his soup.

"I am glad you like it." Naruto said, still smiling.

Sasuke choked on his soup after looking at Naruto's smile.

'why the hell, was his background pink?'

**/////00000\\\\\**

**Because I am to tired, the scene when ****the**** are going to sleep is ****gonna**** be in the next chapter, on Saturday 5 January.**

**Thanks for reviewing etc.! Please vote for the poll! You're vote is important!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I HAVE A NEW POLL, it didn't work when I tried to add new choices...sorry for everyone who voted! Please vote again! –bows-**

**New day, new update!**** And a new goal: 150 reviews! I want to break my record of 100...**

**I do not own Naruto in any way, nor do I make money out of this.**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sasuke looked in the mirror.

He blinked.

Nope, he was still standing there.

He still looked the same.

He pinched himself.

Same result.

Sasuke grunted.

"I am not gay."

Nothing happened.

"You tell yourself that every day when you stand in front of the mirror?" Naruto asked, entering the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth.

Sasuke grabbed his toothbrush.

"..."

"trying to convince yourself?" Naruto asked. Washing his toothbrush with water.

Sasuke pushed the toothbrush in his mouth and closed his eyes. He heard Naruto walk away.

"is it okay, if I make a bottle with water? That way I don't have to get out of bed."

"Hn."

Sasuke opened his eyes.

Cursing his hormones, he went on with brushing.

"Aah!"

Thump.

"Nooo!"

A groan.

Sasuke rolled with his eyes. He looked into the bedroom and sighed.

"You're a ninja. You're not suposse to trip over your own feet."

Naruto pouted and looked at the soking wet futon in front of him..He swore it was a conspiracy.

"Sasuke, do you have any spare futons?"

"No. Sleep on the floor."

"Eeeh?!"

Naruto picked a bottle with a huff. Then he kicked the futon. Stupid conspiracy between bottles and futons...

"are you gonna to hang that up?"

A grunt from Naruto.

"I'm not going to sleep on the floor." Naruto murmmered to himself. "no way."

When Naruto entered the bedroom again, after hanging the wet futon on the clothesline, he noticed that Sasuke still wasn't in his bed. He saw that the bathroom was locked.

Naruto looked from the door, to the bed, to the floor and to the bed again.

Then he grinned.

Sasuke washed his hands. Hygiene rules!

He opened the door and stopped in his tracks.

"what, the hell, are you doing in my bed?"

Naruto didn't answer but just nuzzled himself in the blankets.

"get out."

"no."

"I'm not going to sleep on the floor."

"I'm not going to sleep on the floor either."

"Naruto, get out."

"no."

"Naruto."

"Sasuke."

"stop it."

"wow, it's so comfy." Naruto smiled when he heard a vein pop.

"and it's so nice and warm. I could stay in here forever..."

"Naruto, get out." Sasuke was hissing now.

"Ah, come on, Sasu, you have a really big bed and we both fit in perfectly."

Sasuke crossed his arms and glared at Naruto. Naruto glared back.

Sasuke broke the glare and stepped in the bed. It was warm, thanks to Naruto.

"see? Now that wasn't so hard at all!"

"Shut up or I will kick you out."

"mr. grumpy pants."

"Naruto."

"Sasuke!"

A glare.

"fine, fine! Sheesh. Good night."

"hn."

"Good night."

"Hn..."

"That's not what you're should be giving as an answer, Sasu."

"Stop calling me that."

"Good night."

"..."

Naruto sighed.

"Good night, Sasuke-sama."

"..."

Naruto grunted and turned around.

Sasuke also turned around, so both backs were facing each other.

"Good night, Naruto."

Naruto blinked before smiling and cuddling his blanket even more.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sasuke was having a deja-vu.

It was 4 in the morning. Mister sex on legs, was laying beside him. Sasuke couldn't sleep. And to his annoyance: he couldn't keep his hands of Naruto.

No, wait. Eyes! Eyes! He couldn't keep his eyes of Naruto!

Phew, just in time...

Sasuke let out **another** grunt.

It wasn't that hard to fall asleep right?

Or, at least, it wasn't suppose to...

It was just Naruto lying next to him. In the same bed. Again.

Sasuke was sleeping with Naruto in one bed.

Sasuke was sleeping in one bed, with Naruto.

Sasuke was sleeping with Naruto. Just sleeping.

Sasuke was sleeping in a bed, and Naruto was with him. Sleeping.

Sasuke was with him.

_Sasuke_ was with him.

Sasuke was with _him_.

And it didn't help, that Naruto rolled over and an arm grabbed Sasuke by his waist.

Sasuke blushed and hoped Naruto wouldn't wake up from the steam that was coming off his body.

Down, hormones, Down!

Sasuke stiffened when Naruto wrapped his other arm also around his waist.

Naruto let out a soft annoyed moan, when he noticed that his new pillow was breathing fast.

Sasuke relaxed a little and took deep breaths.

Naruto nuzzled with his nose in his pillow. Much better...

Sasuke was wondering what he should do. If he let Naruto continue to do this, his last bit of self control would be going on vacation.

But if he would remove Naruto...he...he...he might wake up! Yeah, that's it!

Sasuke looked at the angel that was still holding him and smiling like he had just heard hat he was gonna be Hokage.

Sasuke sighed defeated. Fine, he liked the blond. But he wasn't sure if it where just the hormones or something that started with an L and wasn't used by Uchiha's a lot.

Sasuke ruffled his own hair. He looked at his hand, then to Naruto's head. He blushed and slowly turned around, not waking up Naruto.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sasuke and Naruto where on there way to Naruto's appartement. Naruto hadn't heard a single thing from the guy who was suppose to fix his windows and he didn't trust it. Sasuke walked along since he also didn't trusted it. And he nothing better to do.

"Did you like the eggs, I made this morning?"

"Hn."

"was that a yes-grunt or a no-grunt?"

"Is there a difference between my grunts?"

Naruto started to laugh. "I haven't noticed it. But I think it's suppose to be there."

Naruto and Sasuke walked on the main street, surrounded by villagers that where there for the morning market.

"Naruto!"

Naruto and Sasuke both turned their heads, to the direction of the shout. It had come a couple a feet away, in front of them. Kiba and Hinata where running towards them.

Naruto waved to let them know that he heard them.

"what's wrong?" Naruto asked. Kiba and Hinata rested a bit.

"we have been searching all over town for you! You have to come!" Kiba panted.

Naruto didn't move a muscle. When Sasuke looked at Naruto he took a step backwards.

Naruto's expression was filled with hatred. "What did they do?" he hissed.

Hinata looked shocked before shakingly grabbing Naruto's wrist.

"N-Naruto. Y-you have t-t-to c-come. Now."

Naruto clenched his fists.

"What **the hell** did they do, Hinata?"

Hinata was to frightened to answer so she pointed up. Naruto en Sasuke followed her finger.

Naruto looked shocked at the dark smoke that was covering a part of the sky.

"they had covered it up with an illusion jutsu. I think Hokage-sama removed it about 10 minutes ago. A guy was there to fix your windows, he noticed something was wrong." Kiba explained.

Sasuke turned to Kiba. "we didn't notice a single thing! You think we would smell it from here, right?"

"You are standing on a market. There are different smells going around and the fire is a couple of streets away. Even I wouldn't have noticed it."

Hinata looked at Naruto, who was still staring at the dark cloud.

"N-Naruto?"

Naruto didn't answer but just started to run in the direction of his house.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted after him.

Kiba grabbed Hinata by her arm and started running.

"Come on, Uchiha."

'Now I know why they didn't destoryed Naruto's house when he was away. They had already planned something.' Sasuke grunted.

When the three of them arrived at Naruto's house they were shocked.

Naruto's appartement was in flames. Large flames that created black smoke to cover the blue sky. Naruto stood with his mouth open, his eyes blank. He was still standing in the alley, supporting himself against the wall.

Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata ran up to Naruto.

They stood back when Naruto suddenly punched the wall.

"Fuck!"

"N-Naruto?" Hinata reached for Naruto's shoulder. Naruto turned around and grabbed Hinata's wrist.

"what?!"

Hinata looked terrified at Naruto's face.

Kiba rushed up to Naruto and gave him a push. "what the hell do you think you're doing, Naruto! Hinata has nothing to do with this!"

Naruto looked shocked at his own hand and then to Hinata, who was being embraced by Kiba.

"Hinata. I'm sorry."

Then he suddenly turned around and dissapeared into the crowd, that was looking at the fire.

Sasuke looked at Hinata, made sure she was going to be okay before following Naruto.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

Some people turned around to see who was shouting for the demon vessel. Suprised when it was the Uchiha heir.

"Naruto! Answer me!"

Sasuke moved to the front of the crowd.

"Naruto!"

Standing in front of the building were, Kakashi, Iruka and Naruto with a box in his hands.

Sasuke ran up to them.

Naruto showed the contents of the box to Sasuke. Some pictures, books and two scrolls. All of them were a little bit burned. Covered in black dust.

"this is all they could save." He said with a small smile.

Sasuke didn't even looked at the box, grabbed it out of Naruto's hands and threw in on the ground.

"hey!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked up to meet Sasuke's face. "You were going to be yourself, remember!"

"w-what?"

"Fuck this Naruto!"

Sasuke pointed to the crowd, that was staring at them.

"Fuck them."

Iruka looked shocked at the two and took a few steps forward. He stopped when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Kakashi shook his head.

Naruto looked shocked at Sasuke.

Then a tear fell.

Sasuke's angry exppression changed to shock in less then a second. He didn't wanted to make Naruto cry. He stood unsure, in front of, the now crying, Naruto.

Sasuke shot a pleading look at Iruka, who signed that he needed to hug Naruto. Sasuke gulped.

He took a few steps, untill he was only few centimeters space between him and Naruto. Then Naruto leaned against him and garbbed his t-shirt with his hands. Holding on to Sasuke, afraid that his legs couldn't support him any more.

Sasuke stiffened and looked at the blond boy. Then he hesitaintly put his arms around Naruto. He drew him closer when he noticed Naruto didn't run away.

Sasuke then noticed that the crowd still didn't say a thing. He looked up.

He raised an eyebrow when the crowd didn't stare at them, but at something behind him.

He turner around and gulped, when he realised they were looking at an angry Iruka.

God, help those people...

**/////00000\\\\\**

**I think next update is gonna be on Wednesday 9 January.**

**Thanks for reviewing and stuff :D Please vote for the poll!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Hope you are still enjoying my stories and that you will read it till the end :)**

**Not much to say really. I do not own Naruto in any way and I do not make any money out of this.**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Kakashi was giggling. Not only was it inappropriate, it was making Sasuke angry. And everyone knew what would happen when Sasuke got angry…

Well, on this moment…nothing. He was sitting next to Naruto, half hugging him. Naruto was looking sad, eyes closed and leaning against Sasuke.

"It wasn't me, Kakashi!"

"Sure, Sasuke."

"I didn't do it."

"Uh-huh."

"Why would you think I was it?"

"It's very simple. 1. You know various fire techniques and are a known specialist in them."

"ever heard of matches?"

Kakashi didn't even listen to Sasuke and just continued with his counting. Naruto was snickering, but still kept his eyes closed.

"2. You are also good in genjutsu, you could have easily covered the fire up."

"there are more ninja's specialist in genjutsu. I am not the only one."

Again, ignoring Sasuke.

"3. you where to shy to ask it to his face."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

Naruto looked puzzled, but with a grin on his face.

Kakashi shook his head. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…"

"you could have just asked Naruto if he wanted to move in with you."

Naruto and Sasuke blinked for a few seconds. Naruto burst out laughing. His laughing became even louder when he heard a vein pop.

Sasuke let go of Naruto and stood up. "since you are capable of laughing, I will be discussing things with Tsunade. I will be in her office when you need me."

Sasuke left the room, that was used for meetings. Kakashi snickered and Naruto was still laughing.

After a few moments, Naruto stopped. His expression was serious again.

"But maybe it is a good idea… if I move in with Sasuke."

Instead of making perverted jokes regarding a horny Naruto and Sasuke in one house, Kakashi just nodded.

"the village won't try to do anything if you are with Sasuke. He is the only survivor of the massacre of the Uchiha-clan, you know. They won't try to do anything with Sasuke near you."

Naruto nodded. "yeah. Maybe it's for the best."

Naruto grabbed the box with his possessions and walked to the door.

"well, let's get starting moving all my stuff over to the Uchiha mansion."

Naruto opened the door, not easy by the way. And wanted to walk away when Kakashi stopped him.

"You know, does Sasuke has an extra bed? Or even an extra room."

Naruto closed his eyes in thought. Then his innocent smile turned into a smirk.

"You know, my dear Kakashi, that won't be necessary. Not at all."

While Naruto walked away laughing, Kakashi picked away a tear.

"they grow up so fast…you were one of my best students, Naruto…I give you a copy of my whole porn collection when you are turning 18...-sniff-...so proud"

**/////00000\\\\\**

Naruto waited till Kakashi left and then looked around. Nobody was in the whole Hokage tower. Wich was amazing. There were always people walking. But not today.

Naruto snorted and walked out of the building.

When Naruto entered the streets, the gossiping started. Like Naruto was the signal. Cause instead of, that when a person left a room, people would start gossiping...When Naruto entered a room, people would start.

Naruto just rolled his eyes and continued with walking.

He walked by his appartement, snorting at the big black hump of wood, that once was his home. Then he went to the direction of the Yamanaki flower shop.

"Welcome!" Ino said happily. Lifting an eye of her girl magazine. "Naruto!"

Naruto just smiled and walked over to her. "I heard, Naruto. I'm sorry for what happened."

Naruto shrugged. "don't be sorry. You know what flower you can give someone when you move in with them?"

Ino blinked at the sudden change of the topic.

"Naruto, there are no flowers who give the message: I am going to move in with you."

"I know that. But...?"

Ino smiled. "If you want to say thank you, I think the best flower is the flower they like. Unregarding the message that flower actually has."

Naruto frowned. "I don't know what flower Sasuke likes..."

Ino tripped over her own feet and fell backwards. Wich was a miracle, since she was just standing stil.

"You are going to move in with Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto smirked at the reaction and beckoned Ino to come closer. Ino leaned forward to Naruto. Her eyes widened at the information that was whispered in her ear.

"ONE BED?!"

"yep."

Ino looked shocked and then grabbed the phone that was standing on the counter.

"When you have figured out what flowers Sasuke likes, come back. I am going to make a call."

Naruto pretented to be sad and walked away. Naruto left the store and turned around one more time to see Ino wave with her arm and explaining everything to the Sasuke fanclub.

Naruto patted himself for his cleverness. Tommorow everyone would knew that he and Sasuke were living together...

Bye, bye, straight Sasuke. Hello horny Naruto.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sasuke looked at Tsunade who was rubbing her temples.

"we got a hold of the villagers who did it, but apperently they erased their own memories of doing it."

"How do you kno-" Iruka started.

"We have special hypnotisme ninja's. The villagers erased their memories of actually doing the crime, but not the memories of performing the justu to erase their memories."

"Then why did they erase their own memories?"

"Simple, if we were going to ask a couple of people, it would have seemed like the had spoken the truth. Because for all they knew: the hadn't done it."

"It's amazing that they thought off al this. And this far ahead." Sasuke said. Tsunade nodded.

"that's what I also thought, and I trust it not one bit. I think some high rank Ninja's did it. Ordered them to do everything. There is no way, normal civillians, could have thought of this."

Tsunade pointed at the tower of papers that started from the ground and reached Sasuke at eye height.

"That's why I am staring an investigation. Shikamaru will lead it of course."

Sasuke looked at the tower of papers and really felt sorry for Shikamaru. He really did.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sasuke was on his way home. He was just walking down the street. Thinking about the day...

Just walking.

Still walking.

You can get a cup of cappuchino (hate coffee)...and finish that book, that you are neglecting, because this fic is waaay cooler.

still walking, so why are you looking this way?!

nope.

Ah, he has arrived at his house...mansion. Neglect book again please.

"Naruto?" Sasuke sighs when there is no reaction.

Sasuke takes off his headband and places it on a table. Then he walks to clothesline and takes of the futon. Sasuke nodded in approval and brings it upstairs to his room.

When Sasuke places the futon on the other side of the bedroom, he notices that the box with Naruto's stuff is already in the room.

So, maybe he left a note?

Sasuke searches for a note and finds it on the kitchen table.

"I'm off to training, see you there.

Naruto."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow before he sighs. Naruto sure was demanding...

Okay, Sasuke focus! Those flashes before your eyes or not for children! And ignore the blood nose! He really needed to take some hormone training...

**/////00000\\\\\**

Naruto punched the tree trunk in front of him. When nothing happens to the tree trunk, Naruto punches harder.

When again nothing happens, Naruto gets pissed.

So he concentrates his chakra to his right fist. And then he punches again. He smirks when the trunk gets a pretty big hole in it and falls.

Naruto pulls out a kunai from his pouch and closes his eyes.

"you can't see the target that way."

Naruto doesn't open his eyes, he knows it's Sasuke anyway. "I know. That's my point."

Naruto can't see the raised eyebrow.

"stand over there for a minute." Naruto points into a random direction. Sasuke shrugs. But is interested in what Naruto is going to do and listens to the command.

"How far?"

"doesn't matter."

"here?"

"how would I know?"

Sasuke almost wants to shout something at the blond, but then he knows he lost.

Sasuke looks directly at Naruto, about 10 meter away from him.

"Are you gonna do something, or not?"

"yeah, yeah, hold on."

Sasuke looks at Naruto. He is still just standing there with his eyes closed, kunai in his hand.

Suddenly Naruto throws the kunai to the ground. Where it lands 2 feet away from him. Sasuke waits for what's going to happen. His hand is moving to his pouch.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke almost screams of shock and is happy that Naruto has his eyes closed.

"what?"

"I'm doing this over, please move when I say so."

"Move?"

"you know, walk or something."

Naruto makes a gesture with his hand and the kunai lands back into his hand. Sasuke snorted.

The kunai was attached to a wire.

Naruto is silent again and is concentrating. Sasuke glares to the closed eyes.

"Move."

Sasuke shrugs and starts walking around. A straigth line from the left to the right and back.

Naruto throws the kunai again. After a while Naruto frowns and he opens his eyes.

"Damnit!"

Sasuke stops with walking.

"what's the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asks, annoyed.

Naruto let himself fall on the ground and takes a meditation position.

"Sasuke, please leave me alone for a second, okay?" Naruto sounds friendly.

Sasuke walks past Naruto, has the urge to strangle him but doesn't, and looks for a tree trunk that isn't to damaged.

After a few minutes of complete silence, except for the sounds of metal digging in wood.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke freezes in his throw.

"Hn?"

He throws it anyway.

"How far away where you standing?"

"10 meter?"

"thanks."

Another silence follows.

"Sasuke?"

"what?" Sasuke is getting a little bit annoyed again.

"would you go and stand at that position again?"

Sasuke wants to argue, but isn't in the mood. So he just walks over to the spot.

The same ritual as before.

"Sasuke, jump."

Sasuke jumps one time, hoping nobody was near them or seeying him jump. It looked kinda stupid...

"No, keep on jumping!"

Sasuke didn't do it.

He was an Uchiha for crying out loud! In the handbook of How to be Emo and a Uchiha, rule number 2865 stood, and I quote:

"Dude, Uchiha don't jump in front of blond people who have there eyes closed. Since there could be people in the bushes, or he is mocking you. Of course, as an Emo Uchiha, you must have already detected the people in the bushes. You aren't an Uchiha if you didn't!"

"Sasuke, jump!"

"no."

Naruto almost opened his eyes.

"Get that stick out of your ass and jump!"

"..."

"It's for my training."

"doesn't matter, not going to jump."

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke thought it was funny to see Naruto jump around like that, angry but with his eyes closed.

"No."

"please?!"

"No."

"I'll have sex with you!"

"..." (Naruto didn't know, that this silence actually ment Sasuke was taking his offer in consideration, so he just continued getting angry...)

"Jump! Stupid bastard!"

"No."

"I will tell Ino that we sleep together!"

Sasuke started to jump.

How to be Emo and a Uchiha, rule number 127: "Gossip and rumors must never reach the ears of Yamanaki Ino and Haruno Sakura; they are leaders of fanclub and have the special ability to spread gossip and rumors in an hour trough a whole village. If information is interesting, they will not even listen to your explanation...BEWARE!"

**/////00000\\\\\**

**Training will be continued on Saturday 12 January. Not in the evening but in the afternoon (for me anyways) since I have work..bleh. But I need the money to pay for those manga's I keep buying... :P**

**Thanks for reviewing or stuff! And please vote for the poll!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't own Naruto in any way. Life isn't fair people...**** Had a bit of an inspiration dip, so don't yell at me if you think it's a bad chapter.**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sasuke could really kill Naruto right now. Hormones or not.

He had jumped, in different ways on different places. He had thrown kunai and shuricken to the ground. He had run aroun din cirkles. Had hit the ground with his fists and his feet. He even did a Chidori. (Naruto fell with that, Sasuke laughed)

And the only thing Naruto had done was standing with his eyes closed and command Sasuke around.

For Sasuke it was al very shamefull and his pride had a bit hole in it. On this moment he was ramming anoter Chidori in the ground, a couple of meters distance between him and Naruto.

"Yes, Finnaly!" Naruto shouted, when the Chidori dissapeared into the ground. Sasuke took the shout as a signal for the training to be over. Or at least break time.

Naruto did a happy dance and Sasuke flet the urge to starngle him.

"Now tell me, what the hell where we doing? "

"Well, I was training. You were doing really funny things."

"Naruto."

"Nah, just kidding." Naruto beckoned Sasuke to come over to him and showed him the kunai.

"I'm trying to create a technique that candetect enemies that are hidden underground."

"you mean you're trying to pick up the shockwaves by spreading chakra in the ground through the kunai."

"yep."

"Pretty cool."

Naruto blinked. Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"what?"

"you just gave me a compliment."

"so?"

Sasuke turned around to pick up some kunai, he had thrown earlier. When Naruto let out a little scream he turned around. Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he saw Naruto lying on the ground. He was scratching the back of his head with his hand and stuck out his tongue playfully. "I fell."

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyebrows. "But you gave me a compliment!"

"yes, and...?"

Naruto pounced Sasuke from behind. Not in that way, people. Naruto rubbed his cheek against Sasuke's back.

"You love me!"

Sasuke turned red.

"No, I don't!"

"uh-huh."

"It's true dobe. I just never had a reason to give you compliments since you didn't do a thing to make a compliment about."

"sheesh, thanks.." Naruto said sarcastically, he pouted.

Sasuke shrugged. "You're own fault."

Sasuke wanted to take a step but Naruto was still hugging him. Sasuke started to squirm in Naruto's hold. But Naruto didn't move one bit.

"Oi, dobe. Let go."

Naruto leaned on Sasuke and closed his eyes.

"No. I'm kinda tired."

Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder and his arms were wrapped around Sasuke's waist.

"please, let me stay like this."

Sasuke gulped and looked a little bit nervous from Naruto to his surroundings.

"dobe."

"please, Sasuke."

Sasuke stiffened. He couldn'tresist that husky voice. Naruto noticed the transformation of soft pillow to a nice Sasuke shaped piece of wood. He groaned of annoyence.

The piece of wood didn't move.

Naruto then remembered something and moved his lips to Sasuke's ears.

"Ne, Sasuke."

Sasuke blushed harder then ever before. Naruto binked, then he smirked. So Sasuke had a sensitive spot? That would be nice information that could be used for black mailing...

"So, Sasuke. What I wanted to ask, what do you do with our hair to make it like this? When I slept over, your already had it in this model."

Sasuke turned his head around to Naruto. "what the hel-"

Sasuke stopped with talking when he felt a tongue going over his lips. Sasuke was stunned for a few seconds before he jump out of the hug.

He used the back of his hand to wipe away the wetness from his lips. He looked at his hand in great horror and then to Naruto.

"what, why did you do _that_?"

Naruto shrugged and looked at the ground.

"felt like doing that."

Sasuke got angry, how could he treat that like nothing?!

"you can't do that just because you feel like doing it!"

"sooo, you didn't like it?"

Sasuke couldn't found the words. He looked at his hand. He had wiped everything away before he even could realize if he liked it or not.

Naruto took this oppurtunity to walk to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, do you like me?"

Sasuke looked up shocked.

Naruto stared in the black orbs, patiently waiting for answer. Sasuke stared right back, not knowing what to say.

After a few minutes Naruto sighed.

"Do you like me?"

Sasuke snapped out of his shock and took a deep breath.

"No."

Okay, Sasuke was prepared for the consequenses. He was prepared to face and angry Iruka, a crying Naruto or an angry Naruto. He was prepared to die on this moment. But he wasn't prepared for what came next.

Naurto was cheering.

And not a single happy yell.

No.

A happy dance combined with screaming on the top of your lungs. Happy girly squeels surrounded Naruto like fog.

It took Sasuke excatly 6 seconds to find out what was going on.

"Ino! Get the hell out of Naruto's body!"

Naruto stopped in the middle of his dance and stared at Sasuke with a mix of suprisement and fear.

"w-were are you talking about, Sasuke. I am N-Naruto."

Sasuke crossed his arms and looked at Naruto. He tapped with his foot.

Naruto bit on his lower lip (Sasuke thought it was cute), started to fume with his fingers (Sasuke thought it was cute), looked from Sasuke to the ground (Sasuke thought it was cute) and blushed a bit. Sasuke thought he was being challanged. 10 bucks on Naruto. He is going to get fucked by Uchiha tonight.

15 bucks for Sasuke. Naruto is getting nothing. He is an Uchiha. He will not give into his hormones. Rule number 2864 of the handbook.

Dude, you read the handbook?

Okay, we're getting lost from the plotline...ah! here it is:

"Ino, get out of there."

Naruto sighed and made a handsign. "kai!"

Sasuke picked up Naruto before he would hit the ground. He waited for Ino to come out of the bushes.

Went he heard some rustling in the bushes on his right, his eyes widened at what came out of the bushes.

Pink everywhere.

The were pink, screaming, Sasuke obsessed, and girls. Uchiha's most feared enemy.

Fangirls.

Ino and Sakura were standing in front. Leaders of the club.

Sasuke looked down at the girls, like he was about his students punichment for what they did.

"Now, which one of you is going to explain to me what the hell is going on?"

The girls all looked at the ground, not facing the prince of Konoha.

"well, there is this rumor. And we didn't believed it! But the rumor kept on coming and we were kinda convinced that it was true and so we made a plan to see if it's true." Sakura said in one breath.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"what was the rumor?" Sasuke asked it, but he already knew the answer. He still wanted to hear it from them though.

"That, of course it's riduculous and soo not true! I mean, it's just not possible and -"

"Sakura!"

"You're gay."

Sasuke sighed. "Really? Do you know who spread it?"

The club pointed at the blond, that was resting in Sasuke's arms bridal style. 'I should have known.'

Sasuke let the blond fall on the ground, who woke up with a scream.

"Dammit, Sasuke! Can you be a little bit carefull with me?"

"No."

Naruto looked at the group of girls and sighed in defeat.

"I made up a rumor that we were sleeping together."

Naruto waited ofr the punshiment, but he only felt Sasuke's hand on his shoulder. He then noticed Sasuke kneeled down in front of him.

Sasuke softly grabbed Naruto's chin and pulled him closer.

"Why did you say that to everyone? I thought I said I wanted to keep this a secret."

The group of girls gasped. Naruto smirked. So sasuke wanted to play it this way, huh?

Naruto slammed away the hand and faked a pout.

"But I want everyone to know, Sasuke. Why don't we tell it to everyone?"

Sasuke almost wanted to raise an eyebrow at Naruto's good acting skills.

The group of girls stared in awe at the boys. It was even more exciting than the soaps on monday!

Naruto inched closer to Sasuke. Their lips where almost touching.

"I want to tell everyone you're mine."

Sasuke blushed at the words. God, this was embarrassing. Naruto took this way to serious... Wait!

Sasuke wanted to say that it was the other way around when he felt something on his lips. When his mind came back to earth again, he noticed that Naruto was very close to his face.

That meant, that those lips on his were from Naruto.

No mistake about it.

Sasuke didn't move when Naruto pulled back.

Sasuke still didn't move when Naruto stood up.

He still didn't move when Naruto ran away.

Sasuke just was sitting there, staring at nothing. Then he softly touched his lips. They were tingling and a warm feeling spread through his body.

"S-Sasuke? You ok-kay?"

"Sakura."

"Y-yes?"

"Did Naruto just kiss me?"

"yes..."

"Aha."

"..."

"Ino?"

"Yes?!"

"Did I like it?"

The group of girls looked at eachother. Who the hell was this?! Sasuke didn't looked confused?! He was a selfish bastard who treated them like shit and they would just swoon and sigh!

Ino turned to Sasuke, opened her mouth but she had no idea about what she needed to say.

"well, uhm..I don't know. Euh...What did you think that it was?"

As soon as Ino was finished with speaking, Sakura hit her own her head. Ino shot her a look. You say something then! She mouthed. Sakura looked taken back and looked at Sasuke, who was now mumbling to himself.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"I think I liked it."

The group froze.

"I liked it." Sasuke said, more to himself than to the girls.

"I liked it when Naruto kissed me."

Sasuke smiled and the group melted. Wait, they shouldn't be melting! They were suposse to get angry and...aaaaah, Sasuke was smiling, so sweet.

But it was for a kiss with Naruto!

He is smiling!

But...

Uchiha is smiling, so shut up and watch him in all his god-like glory!

So the group forgot everything and just looked at Sasuke.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Naruto was leaning against a tree.

He touched his lips.

Then he started to cry. Tears slided over his cheeks, over his marks before gathering on his chin to fall on the ground.

God, he was such an idiot! Now he ruined his whole friendship with Sasuke! Naruto tought he was going to die.

A pain shot trough him everytime he breathed. The tears tung into his eyes. He wanted himself to stop. He really did.

To pretend nothing had happened, be an idiot again and apoligize. Then Sasuke would hit him over the head and ignore him again.

'Our play was so perfect. None of this would have happened. But I had to listen to Kakashi again. Now Sasuke never wants to see me again.'

Naruto burried his head in his hands and let out a scream. A short and soft scream. Then he kept on crying.

He could never face Sasuke again. How could he? Sasuke would hate him.

And Naruto couldn't handle that, he knew that. He could handle being ignored. He could handle being hit. He could handle being hated by the rest of the village.

Naruto knew that he couldn't handle it when Sasuke would hate him. He would break.

Naruto slowly started to sit and hugged himself. His knees were pulled up so they covered his face.

Naruto wiped away the tears, but it was no use. They kept on coming.

With every tear Naruto felt so much lighter. Yet a heavy pain in his chest shot trought his whole body.

Naruto's head felt heavy. And his eyes where to tired to let them open. Naruto felt away in a deep slumber. Crying himself to sleep.

**/////00000\\\\\**

**Sorry if your dissapointed about this chapter, but don't worry! It's gonna get better!**

**I want Sasuke's and Naruto's kiss to be in the rain. So not this little kiss, but their real first kiss. That's how I got my first kiss and I find it so romantic! **

**Thanks for reviewing and stuff! Please vote for the poll!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I had people ask why I didn't answer or send a thank you when they reviewed...**

**I get almost 40 e-mails per day...I don't have the time to send you all a reply****. I am sorry. But I just don't have the time.**

**Do not own Naruto in any way nor do I make money out of this! Sob.**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sasuke wasn't stupid. He wasn't dence either. He wasn't an idiot and he knew that his eyes weren't deceiving him.

It was currently dinner time, and Naruto wasn't home. Naruto wasn't eating when it was dinner time.

Naruto was _not _eating while it was dinnertime.

Sasuke knew that Naruto had dropped his mask and that he possibly was smarter then Sasuke really knew. But it was dinnertime!

Naruto never missed foodtime. It was an unbroken rule. No matter how wounded he was or stupid. He knew excatly what time it was. Breakfast, Lunch or dinnertime.

Sasuke looked around in his mansion, checked the gardens and every room he had. Twice.

Sasuke wondered if he was mistaken.

'Naruto had dropped his mask. Maybe his food clock was also not himself...'

Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

'what was the real Naruto? Maybe he was faking this too. Laughing his ass of and having the time of his life.'

Sasuke walked around the house in a daze.

'What do I know of the real Naruto? Old Naruto liked ramen, fights hated me and hated to lose. He wanted to be Hokage and to be regonized by all the villagers.'

Sasuke slammed his fist in the wall, realizing he knew nothing of the new Naruto.

'I got to find him.'

/////00000\\\\\

Naruto wake up from his nap. He yawned and wiped away the dried up tears. He hit himself on his head. He was such an idiot.

How the hell was he suppose to look at Sasuke now?! He would hate him.

It was all Sasuke's fault. He just shouldn't be born really handsome. He shouldn't have moved in that sexy way. Pretending to be his lover...

Naruto blushed at the tought. Then his head shot up.

The fangirls!

He had totaly forgotten about them! AAAaargh! What the hell was he going to say?

'Yeah, you know I kised Sasuke right? Well, it was all my doing. They were clones... kissing each other. To help Sasuke get rid of you. Yeah...'

Maybe Sasuke was so angry with him that he had killed the fan girls! Yeah! Problem was gone.

Dammit.

Angry Sasuke. Not good. Problem.

Naruto sighed at his own inner struggle and stood up.

First things first.

Food!

It's dinner time!

/////00000\\\\\

"Have you seen Naruto?"

"No, sorry Sasuke."

"Lee! Have you seen Naruto?"

"NO, NOT TODAY MY YOUTHFULL FRIEND! BUT WHEN YOU SEE HIM, SAY I WANT TO CHALLENGE HIM! 50 LAPS AROUND KONOHA, ON OUR FINGERS!"

Sasuke felt like his head was going to explode. Lee was standing two meter away from him...

"Shino, do you know where Naruto is?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, I will try someone else."

Shino raised his eyebrows. Maybe he should have told Sasuke that Naruto was buying groceries in the supermarket a few meters away...

Nah, this was payback time for Sasuke standing on that bug of him last week. Damn Uchiha and his big feet...

"Hyuuga, have you seen Naruto?"

Neji pointed at the supermarket. Shino cursed. Damn Hyuuga.

Sasuke ran into the store looking around for the blond. He immidiately ran to the aisle where the ramen always stood. An old lady smiled at him. Sasuke cursed and ran through the store. He didn't call out the blond's name. Afraid it would attract attention.

Sasuke halted when he saw a piece of blond dissapearing around the corner.

Naruto stopped in front of the magazines. 'aww, the playboy isn't out yet...'

Suddenly he felt someone behind him. He turned around and looked at Sasuke.

'shit, I'm in deep shi-'

"What do you like?"

'...holy fuck. Did I brainwash him?'

"what do you like, Naruto."

'I made his brain melt. That's the only explanation why Sasuke is standing in front of me with a smile on his face. Not beating me to death.'

Sasuke raised an eyebrow when Naruto still didn't answer. He just stood there looking dazed into his eyes. still holding the cart in front of him. Sasuke almost laughed when Naruto frowned with his silly expression.

Sasuke inched closer, waving his hand in front of Naruto's face.

"Ah! Sasuke! What are you doing here? Get out of my house!"

Sasuke looked around, a bit embarressed. People where looking at them and whispering. He turned to Naruto who was blushing, looking straight at the contents of his cart.

"come on, pay and let's get home."

"Uhm." Naruto nodded.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Naruto felt really weird. The trip to the mansion was silent and neither of them knew of a topic that wasn't bathe in stupidness...

The awkward atmsophere was working on both their nerves and Sasuke regretted his plan.

Ahum, I will explain the plan. Inner Sasuke said to the readers who raised their eyebrows.

1.Get to know Naruto better, real Naruto by the way.

2.Try to figure out what my real feelings were for the blond.

3.Marry him.

4.well, that was only when I really feel somethig for Naruto.

5.Not just hormone butterflies.

6.The kiss could just be tingly because his third leg said so...

7.Third leg? My god, I'm not a school kid anymore...

8.Penis.

9.There I said it.

10.Do I need to repeat myself?

11.Penis.

12.There, said it again.

13.God, I'm so horny right now.

Back to the walk. Oh! We're already at the mansion. We are in front of the door. Why is Naruto looking at me like that?

Oh, keys! Front door is locked. Damn, does being horny has any influence on my brain?

Probably...

Once inside Naruto and Sasuke silently unpack the groceries and when the're done a silence falls on them.

"Should I make some tea?" Naruto asks.

"Hn."

"Okay..."

Boom. Silence.

Once the tea was ready they both sat at the kitchen table, in frotn of each other. Sasuke took a deep breath. Naruto took a sip of his tea and looked up.

"What do you like?"

"...excuse me?"

"You know, what do you like. I knew you liked ramen and stuff when you were the dope. But what do you really like."

Naruto blinked a few times. What did he like? Sasuke. No. He couldn't say that!

"well, I like to read. Uhm..Training with you. I love Iruka and Kakashi and everybody. I...like...uhm...Sushi."

Sasuke nodded. He made a note to himself to call the Sushi restaurant and reserve for two.

"so, Sasuke. What do you like?"

Sasuke blinked.

"training. Punching bad guys. Hanging around with you. Missions. Reading scrolls. Onigiri."

"okay, and what kind of flowers do you like?"

"flowers?"

"yeah. I always liked sunflowers."

Sasuke thought about his mother. She was always good with plants and had a real talent for it. She had a black flower in the middle of the garden under a tree. It had been a present from Itachi for her birthday. Sasuke had always liked those flowers. Even if they were known for there darkness. It had atracted him.

But after the massacre, Sasuke had destroyed the flowers. He had destroyed the whole garden in his rage. Afterwards he had hired gardeners to restore the garden. Yet it was different. Every plant and leaf was the same. But the feeling was missing.

"Black Baccara rose."

"what?"

"It's a black rose. My mother got it from Itachi for her birthday."

Naruto looked outside. He looked at the garden. "Your mother liked working in the garden?"

"yeah, when she had the time she was always in the garden. She even created her own flowers and then she would name them after us."

"really? What was the Sasuke flower like?"

Sasuke laughed at the memory. "I know I was very pissed about that. Itachi got this really cool flower, something like a thorn bush. And I got this really girly pink flower. I was so mad at her for doing that. I kept on going about it everytime I saw her. After a week or so she just said this to me. "I love pink girly flowers and I love Sasuke. So what's wrong with naming the flower you love after the person that you love?" I was imidiatelly silent and I think I apoligized almost every day after that."

"I wanted to have seen that. Sasuke saying sorry every day."

Sasuke snorted. "Then you would have loved to hear about that time, that I fell into the pond in front of the whole family..."

"Really? Tell me!"

Naruto was happy. This was the first time Sasuke was so free about telling his past. Naruto was happy that he was the first person to get to Sasuke like that. But he was worried about what Sasuke would say, or how he would react if Naruto told him three little words. Naruto touched his lips. Sasuke hadn't say anything baout the kiss. Maybe he wanted to pretend nothing hd happened.

If Sasuke wanted that, then Naruto would follow.

Naruto would follow him to heaven and hell.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Ino looked suprised at the customer and turned red.

"N-Naruto!"

"Hello Ino. Nice day, ne?"

"You're here early."

"Yeah, I had a pretty good sleep with Sasuke as a pillow and I woke up pretty early."

Ino got a bloodnose from the words and tried to hide it by hiding behind the counter. She had pretended that she dropped her pencil. Naruto smirked at that. He didn't care Sasuke would kill him. He didn't care that the whole village knew. He wanted everyone to know that Sasuke was his. And his only.

"Ino, I know what flowers Sasuke likes and I would like to have some."

"R-Really? Then what kind of flowers does he like?"

"Black Baccara rose."

Ino frowned and let her pencil slide out of her hand.

"everyone knows Sasuke hates that flower. He said it himself. Several times." She said it like she was talking to a 5 year old.

Naruto pretended to look shocked and then smirked.

"I know, I'm sending those flowers to annoy him."

"I thought you guys were dating?"

"We are. But he refused to have morning sex with me. This is payback."

Ino smirked at the sudden idea that had popped in her head. She ignored the blood nose that was coming up. It wasn't there.

"I know! Why don't we write on the card that Sakura send them!"

"Ino, that's brilliant!"

Naruto almost gagged. Those silly girls still thought that they were in the race to become Sasuke's husband. Well they thought wrong. Sasuke was going to be _his_ wife.

Ino picked out the flowers wrapped them up nicely and wrote the card. Naruto payed and left the shop. As soon as Ino couldn't see him, he grabbed the card and threw it in the trashcan.

Then he walked towards the Uchiha mansion.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sasuke woke up with a yawn. He lazily spread his arms. His fingers touched nothing but bed.

Sasuke shot up and looked around. Why wasn't Naruto in his bed?

The raven blushed at his own words. Stupid Naruto. As soon Sasuke went into the bathroom, Naruto had snuck up in his bed again. When Sasuke walked to the futon, Naruto had 'accidentally' pushed a bottle with water over the futon.

Sasuke didn't make a fuss about it. Naruto was happy and Sasuke was happy. Sasuke remembered that he had woken up about two in the night. Sasuke snorted. He had been holding on to Naruto like his life was depending on it and Naruto had just lay there, holding Sasuke with this smirk on his face.

He wasn't gonna be uke! He wasn't gonna be in a realtionship with Naruto at all!

He only needed to convince himself yet...

Sasuke looked at the empty spot next to him. He picked up the pillow and hugged it. Ah. It smelled like Naruto...

Then the doorbell rang.

**/////00000\\\\\**

**Who is it?! XP**** Next update: tommorow! I just love you guys that much! Now bow for me! Muhahahaha! –cough- sorry 'bout that... It won't be long though sinceI have also The Demon Assasin to work on.  
**

**Thanks for reviewing and stuff! Please vote for the poll and I hope you enjoy reading my stories!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I already told you: this chapter will ****be short. Since I already updated yesterday. Thanks for the reviews by the way :)**

**I do not own Naruto in any way nor do I make money out of this.**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sasuke jumped out his bed and grunted. His bed was warm and comfy...

He walked to the door in only his boxers and shivered a little bit at the sudden cold. When his hand reached the doorknob he stopped.

What the hell was this feeling?

Sasuke ignored the feeling and opened the door anyway. He snorted as soon as the pink girl let out a happy squeal.

"what do you want Sakura?"

Sakura looked down at her feet, blushing. "well, Sasuke. I-I wanted to talk to you...about...something."

Sasuke leaned against the door post and crossed his arms.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke. God, he was so sexy. She had every word practised all day long. But when she saw Sasuke there standing in all his god like glory, the words flew away. One sentence repeated was repeated in her head like a broken cd.

'Sasuke is sexy.'

Sakura's eyes ran down the smooth neck to the chest and stopped for a few seconds at his belly button. She took an extra long look at Sasuke's legs.

Sakura needed a lot of selfcontrol to not lick all that cream of. She wanted to taste the icecream that was standing in front of her. She wondered if Sasuke tasted of vanilla...

**/////00000\\\\\**

Naruto whistled a little song with the roses in his hand. He waved at the vilagers who shot questioning looks at him. What the hell was Demon boy doing with flowers? Did somebody die?

Naruto turned around the corner and saw the mansion. He smiled, but stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed Sakura was standing in front of the door...

Naruto hid himself in an alley spying on his two teammates.

From the look of it Sakura was trying to explain something improtant. She was waving with her arms and looked desperate. Sasuke stood there, only in his boxers, looking annoyed.

Naruto frowned, when Sasuke smiled and patted Sakura on the head who had been crying.

Naruto wondered if Sasuke tasted like vanilla... He smirked. He would soon find out...

Naruto almost let the flowers fall at what happened next.

Sakura inched closer to Sasuke. He couldn't see Sasuke's face since Sakura was standing in front of Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist and the couple walked backwards, into the house. Their faces not leaving each other. They dissapeared in to the darkness of the house and the front door closed.

Naruto didn't move for a couple of minutes. The scene playing over and over again in his head.

All kinds of situations floated around in his head. His eyes widened as he realized what happened.

Sakura and Sasuke where in a relationship. Sakura was probably shocked from the fact that Naruto had kissed Sasuke and had wanted an explanation. Sasuke had comforted her. He had even smiled and patted her on the head. Then they had kissed...

Who knows what they were doing right now...

Naruto cursed himself.

Had he really thought he had a chance of getting Sasuke? How stupid was he? Who did he think he was for claming Sasuke for his own? Half of the village was after Sasuke and how could the demon boy stand a chance...?

Naruto ran over the house, stopping in front of the door. His hand was almost touching the door. Yet he couldn't make himself for knocking.

What the hell was he suppose to say anyway?

Naruto looked at the flowers in his other hand. He let the black roses slip from his hand as his fingers went limp.

The blond turned around and walked up the street again.

Suddenly the front door of the mansion was slammed open and Naruto turned around.

**/////00000\\\\\ (earlier, from the moment Naruto saw Sasuke and Sakura talking)**

Sasuke was annoyed. Sakura was telling him how much she loved him and couldn't live without him, bla, bla, bla, bla.

Sasuke wondered, if he would say Sakura should die. Would she do it? She said herself that she would do everything for him...

Oh, great. She started to wave with her arms. She looked almost like Naruto right now...where was that dobe?

Oh, shit. Now she was crying. Great...maybe he should really tell her that she should die. But then Naruto would get mad at him...

No. Bad idea.

Okay, first comfort her, smile and then slam the door in er face. Yeah. That was a good idea.

So Sasuke patted Sakura on her head. Sakura stopped mid sentence of shock and looked at Sasuke.

"don't worry. It's gonna be okay." He said, still smiling. Good, she stopped crying. Now slam the door in her face.

Sasuke was about to do that when Sakura took a step into his house. Damn. What now?

Sasuke blinked when Sakura suddenly inched closer. What the hell? What was she doi-?

Sasuke was stunned went he felt lips covering his own. Suddenly he felt shoes on the back of his feet as the both stumbled backwards. Sasuke realised that they were going to fall and in a reflex wrapped his arms around Sakura.

The pink and the raven fell backwards on the ground. Very uncomfy they lay there in the hallway. Sakura had, in the fall, kicked the door with her feet. It was closed.

For a second Sasuke didn't move. When he realized Sakura was still on top of him. Enjoying the moment.

"what?! Get the hell of me, Sakura!"

Sakura was up in a second and reached out her hand to help Sasuke come up. Sasuke just slammed the hand away and got up himself.

"what the hell did you do?! Who said you could just go and kiss me out of the blue?!"

Sakura flinched at Sasuke's shouting. "I-I really love you Sasuke!"

"Well, I don't love you!"

Sakura sighed defeated and looked at the ground.

"Do you really don't love me?" she asked serious. Sasuke calmed down.

"No, I don't love you Sakura. I only see you as a friend. Nothing more then that."

Sakura nodded.

"Okay, I will give up." She said, tears coming in her eyes as she said it.

"I've tried and did my best. I won't force you Sasuke. I will give up on loving you."

"you kissed me on force." Sasuke stated matter of factly.

Sakura blushed. Then she put her hand behind her head and laughed nervouslly.

"I'm sorry about that. I got lost in the moment."

Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"I'm going to get dressed. Oh, have you seen Naruto by the way? I woke up this morning and he was gone."

Sakura shook her head and looked at the ground.

"You really love Naruto, don't you?"

Sasuke stopped with walking and looked at the ceiling as he thought.

"I am trying to figure that out now."

Sakura nodded and smiled. "well, why don't we search for him together?"

Sasuke turned his head around and smiled at Sakura. "thanks, wait here for a minute."

Sakura wiped away her tears when Sasuke went into his room.

I guess you will only smile for Naruto like that. When you smile at me, your eyes are not smiling.

But when you are with Naruto, you are glowing. I hope you realize that before Naruto is giving up, like I'm doing right now...

After a few minutes Sasuke was dressed and Sakura opened the door to go outside.

Both looked confused at the flowers on the ground. Sasuke picked up the roses and looked up.

Sakura looked stunned at Naruto. Sasuke gulped.

Naruto's eyes were filled with hatred and loss. Naruto was crying, but wasn't wiping the tears away. It was like he hadn't noticed he was crying.

Sasuke took a few steps into Naruto's direction. But Naruto turned around and ran way.

Sakura covered her mouth with her hands. This was all her fault.

"God, Sasuke. He must have seen it..."

Sakura looked at Sasuke who just stood there stunned with the roses in his hand. In his head was still that look of Naruto's eyes.

He had sworn he didn't wanted to see those eyes again. They where the same as when Naruto had realized Sasuke wanted to go to Orichimaru in the valley of the end.

Hatred, for being to weak.

Loss, for not being able to keep his friends with him.

Desperate, for hoping that Sasuke would change his mind.

Sasuke swore to himself that he never wanted to see those eyes again. He had promised himself.

He had promised Naruto. And now he had broking it.

Naruto made promises. And he kept them.

Sasuke made promises. He broke them almost every time.

Yet Naruto kept on trusting him. Hoping that Sasuke would change. Hating that he couldn't change Sasuke. Lost for everthing he couldn't do.

Sasuke ran. How stupid was he?!

Sasuke ran. Why didn't he realize this earlier?! Why was he so blind?!

Sasuke ran towards Naruto.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke ran to heaven and hell.

'why didn't I realize earlier that I loved Naruto?!'

And back again.

I love him.

**/////00000\\\\\**

**Next update is gonna be on Sunday. ****20 January.**

**Thanks for reviewing and stuff! Please vote for the poll.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter may content a lot of mistakes since I didn't have the time to look at it through. Sorry.**

**I don't own Naruto nor do I make money out of this. I have a lot of money though...Maybe you can buy Naruto on E-bay?**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Naruto ran as fast he could. He didn't know for how long he was running. Maybe 30 minutes. Maybe be an hour. His legs were telling him to run. His whole body was screaming it.

Naruto hadn't looked back. Not one time. He had refused. Naruto jumped on another branch and stopped for a second. He didn't feel Sasuke behind him. Why should sasuke follow him anyway? Sasuke didn't have a reason to follow him, he had sakura after all. Naruto knew that no one was following him. He didn't feel the presence of anyone.

He didn't feel a thing. Naruto felt heavy, he didn't know what he was suppose to feel. For some reason he wasn't even angry. He wasn't angry at Sakura. He wasn't angry at Sasuke.

Naruto leaned against the tree, his legs swinging in the air. He felt lost.

Naruto was panting, catching short painfull breaths. Normally he wasn't tired from running so far. Now he felt like he could break any moment. He didn't care.

Naruto was sure Sasuke wouldn't care. Who could care if the demon boy died? He was just something that happened to be in everybody's life. He wasn't part of anybody's life. He wasn't part of anything. He just happened to live. He was alive.

Naruto fought back the tears. He should have known. He had kissed Sasuke and than Sasuke had acted like nothing was going on, suddenly acting all friendly and stuff. Sasuke had probably wanted Naruto to think he wanted to forget everything and pretend nothing had happened.

'But he told you about the past. You have talked about it for hours.' A voice in his head said. Naruto snorted.

All an act. Everything was probably just a lie. Sasuke pretented to be nice so he could use him. Naruto was the only one who could match sasuke. That was naruto's reason to live. To fight sasuke. Keep sasuke's live excited. Playing the game. But there was no reset button. Or a game over screen.

Naruto looked at his surroundings, trying to clear his head. Nothing but trees surrounded him. He knew that he was deep in the forest. The trees were standing close to each other. Blocking the light from the sun, making it almost look like it was sun down.

Naruto looked at his hands. They were clean. No dirt, no scars. Yet Naruto could see the blood on them. He could see the scars, the dirt. He was the only one who could truly see underneath his mask. That fake grin was just a cover up. Inside he was in pain.

Naruto sighed. He was only getting more depressed of himself. He chukled. Maybe he was turning emo. Probably the clothes fault.

Naruto stood up. He had decided.

'my mask is out of the darkness. Smile and pretend nothing had happened. Just like always. Like it always had been.'

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sasuke panted. He had lost Naruto about 10 minutes ago. Naruto was going with a speed that was to fast for Sasuke to keep up. Naruto had the chakra of Kyuubi to help him.

Sasuke banged hs head against a tree. His arms fell beside his body, to tired to hold them up. Sasuke's legs were burning.

The raven looked at the direction Naruto had gone to. He cursed. Sasuke let himself fall on the ground, looking at the clouds between the leaves.

What was he suppose to say anyway? Sasuke knew what he wanted to say. Yet the lines or words only confused him. Sasuke groaned.

I love you. How hard can it be to say that? Just three words. Three simple words.

Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath, hoping to calm himself down. He needed to think. If he was going to see Naruto, what was he going to do? Sasuke knew, that without a plan he would fail to do anything and would end up hurting Naruto again.

It wasn't even lunchtime. And yet his day was already a mess. Stupid Sakura. Sasuke really hated pink right now. He didn't care what happened to her. The only thing that was floating in his head were Naruto's eyes. The bright blue that had looked so hurt and sad.

Sasuke's cursed again. He slammed his fist againstthe ground. His eyes shot open. He turned his face and looked at the piece of paper in his hand.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, how the hell? What was that? The it hit him. It was a card that was with the flowers. Sasuke had dropped the flowers, somewhere along the way, but had hold on to the card, without even noticing it.

Sasuke opened the little card.

"Sasuke,

I may not be the one or mister right, but I will love and fuck you untill he shows up.

Naruto."

Sasuke blinked at the card. Then a smile crept on his face. Sasuke chuckled untill eventually he laughed. Naruto would never change. Sasuke kept on laughing till the tears kept streaming over his face.

Sasuke didn't know when his laughing had turned into crying, but it had. Sasuke knew he looked pathetic. Lying on the ground, in the middle of fucking nowhere, crying.

After his stomach started to growl for a third time, Sasuke decied it was time to go back. Searching for Naruto was pointless. He could have been in the next city for all he knew. First he was going to inform Hokage and set up an search team. He could also ask Kakashi's dogs for help. That would be better then running around aimlessly.

Sasuke stood up, noticing how tired he was. He shrugged it off though and started to run towards Konoha.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sakura was worried. It was almost 2 o'clock and both Sasuke nor Naruto weren't back yet.

Sakura had warned Kakashi and Tsunade. Tsunade had said that it would be better to wait if the had returned. Following them would have no effect, they where to far away.

Kakashi's nin dogs where on a other mission adn Kakashi couldn't summon them. Kakashi had wanted to follow them but Tsunade had refused to let him go.

"It would be pointless, those two first have to figure it out for themselves. It would only bring trouble if you interupt them." She had said.

"and what if they are killing each other right now? A second battle at the valley of the end.? We need to find them Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade hesitated. If sakura was right, then they needed to find them as fast as possible. But on the other hand. It would clear out the misunderstanding and then they could explain their feelings for each other. But on the other hand.

Tsunade looked up to sakura. If it was really gonna be like that time on the valley of the end, then Naruto might leave this time...

No, she had to trust in Naruto and Sasuke. "Sakura, wait for them at the gate."

"But, what if the-"

"Sakura."

Sakura looked a Tsunade, who was smiling. "we have to believe in them. Please wait for them at the the city gate."

Sakura blinked. Then she nodded.

'But I've been waiting for almost 3 hours now and there is still no sign of them...'

Sakura sighed.

"Sakura-Chaaaaaan!"

Sakura looked up. She smiled and waved when her blond teammate came in sight.Naruto stopped in front of her and smiled widely.

"what are you doing?"

Sakura blinked. "Uh...well, I'm waiting for Sasuke-kun to come back. Isn't he with you?"

Naruto huffed. "why would teme be with me? I was probably to fast for him anyway!"

Sakura looked suprised but nodded. "Uhm, Naruto. Why don't we wait for him here?"

"with you? Always Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned and took place next to Sakura on the bench.

"stupid bastard, always giving us trouble." He mummbled.

Sakura looked unsure to Naruto, who was now pouting and still mummbling things about Sasuke bastard.

"Naruto, are you okay? You aren't mad at me? Did you know what happened when I was with Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto blinked and smiled at Sakura.

"Of course I know what happened, Sakura-chan! And of course I'm not mad at you, why would I be?"

Sakura blinked. ...Sakura-chan? Since when was she sakura-chan?

"Naruto, are you really okay?" she asked worried.

"yeah, I'm okay. Why are you asking? Am I making you worried, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, his armes waving in panick.

Sakura just stared at Naruto. Then she stood up and slapped Naruto in the face.

Naruto blinked, suprising when the hand was connected to his cheek.

"what the hell, do you think you're doing Naruto?!"

Naruto touched his cheek with hif fingertips and laughed nervously at Sakura. "what was that for Sakura-chan? What are you talking about?"

"Naruto, you promised that you would drop that mask for two weeks! Those two weeks aren't over!" Sakura gave Naruto a small smile and started to heal his cheek with a sigh.

"Naruto, Sasuke loves you. You love him. Why are you doing this?"

Naruto's eyes widened at Sakura's words and he looked her in the eyes. "But, you...he...you were..."

Sakura shook her head. "even if I wanted to, it wouldn't be the same."

Sakura stood up and gently bonked Naruto on his head.

"now, stop being such a drama king and tell that other idiot how you feel."

Naruto looked confused at Sakura. Then he smiled and gave her a hug. "Thanks, Sakura."

"yeah, yeah. Now move!"

"aye aye, captain!" Naruto saluted and ran to the forest, he smiled at Sakura before dissapearing between the trees.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed.

"men...real idiots."

**/////00000\\\\\**

**Next chapter is gonna be the last one! Prepare for bad writing, since I'm bad at love scenes XP and finaly: the kiss in the rain :) **

**Thanks for reviewing and stuff! Please vote for the poll!**


	13. Chapter 13

**NOOOOOO, the last chapter…! I really hoped you enjoyed ****this story and I hope that you will continue to read my stories! Thank you so much for all the reviews :) I broke my own record of 100 reviews and I must say: I'm really proud of myself. X)**

**Thank you so much for your support and I hope to see you again:D**

**I don't own Naruto in any way nor do I make money out of this. I'm still hoping though.**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sasuke blinked. Aaand, he blinked again. Then he rolled his eyes.

Rule number 1867 of How to be Emo and an Uchiha: "dude, Uchiha's like, uhm...don't get lost you know? You can get lost on the road of life, like all that stuff. Just don't get lost man."

Sasuke was so going to throw that book away. Sasuke looked up to the tree he was passing by.

'dammit, that branch looks farmiliar... I've been walking in cirkles... For the last two freaking hours!'

Sasuke let out a scream of frustration, not caring that anyone might hear him.

'Am I doing the right thing for once, is fate standing in the way! What did I do wrong?'

Sasuke frowned, he knew damn well what he had done wrong.

'But I'm making up for it!

Oh, great, I'm talking to myself...

Now, I'm doing it again...'

Sasuke rubbed his temples. Okay, breathe in. Breathe out. Aaaand, relax. Sasuke looked around him. Trees and more trees. Not very helpfull. Sasuke grunted and jumped into a tree, climbing to the top. He looked at his surroundings and saw, when he looked a second time and narrowed his eyes, the gates of Konoha.

'great, that's only about three hours running.' Sasuke's stomach let out a protesting growl. 'well, you didn't do a single thing to help me, so shut up!' Sasuke almost slapped himself. He was talking to his stomach. An Uchiha was talking to his stomach. The handbook was probably laughing his ass off. Sasuke wouldn't be suprised that people could hear laughing on the part of the graveyard where the Uchiha clan was burried. Did you hear? Sasuke was talking to his stomach! Muhahahahahaha!

Okay, he took this way to seriously. Sasuke sighed and climbed down again. It was better if he started running. If he was lucky he could get home before dinner...

**/////00000\\\\\**

Naruto groaned. Where the hell was that annoying Sasuke?! He had been searching for two hours and still no sign of Sasuke. After an hour had past, Naruto went back to the village, but they hadn't seen him either. Sakura had called in everyone of the rookie nine and team Gai. They where all searching now.

All for Sasuke and he doesn't even knows it. Naruto rolled his bloodred eyes. A tail was waving around him, causing a powerfull wind to surround him. His body was surrounded by a thin layer of red chakra. Naruto crossed his arms in thought and flicked his tongue past one of his canines.

Damn, Sasuke. He even went to Kyuubi for help for him. And when Naruto had asked Kyuubi to lend him some power, Kyuubi had been laughing at him. Of course Naruto had asked _why_ the hell that stupid fox was laughing at him, Kyuubi had only mummbled some unitelligent words that had sounded like Uchiha and stomach.

Naruto's tail was waving of anger. He would slam Sasuke's face into the ground for making him worry. The blond sighed and wondered what he was going to do when he found Sasuke. Eyes closed in thought, Naruto imagined how it would go.

/.\

Naruto was standing on the ground, walking around, shouting Sasuke's name. Suddenly a sound was heard from behind him. Naruto turned around with a kunai in his hands. He dropped it when he saw Sasuke.

Well, half of him. Sasuke was hiding behind a tree and you could only see half of his face and his arm. Sasuke was blushing and looked nervous to the ground. "I'm sorry, Naruto." Sasuke looked up to Naruto and immidiatley his eyes darted to the ground again. Naruto took a few steps in Sasuke's direction, making Sasuke fidget with the tree.

"I didn't know what to do, and Sakura just came up to me and I was confused and I didn't know what she was doing and-"

Sasuke stopped when Naruto raised his hand. The raven flinched when Naruto's hand went into the direction of his head. Sasuke closed his eyes and waited for the pain. His eyes shot open though when a hand ruffled trough his hair. Sasuke look up to Naruto, who was smiling gently.

"It's okay, Sasuke. I heard from Sakura."

Naruto continued to pat Sasuke's head till Sasuke got tears in the corner of his eyes. Sasuke came from behind the tree and latched himself on Naruto, grasping Naruto shirt in his fists. Naruto wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and drew cirkles on Sasuke's back. "shh, it's gonna be okay. Don't worry."

Naruto smirked when he felt the raven was nuzzling himself in his chest.

"Naruto is so warm and soft." Sasuke breathed out, a blush decorating his face. Naruto, smirking, lowered his head and burried his face in Sasuke's neck. Sasuke let out a small gasp.

"N-Naruto...?"

"Hmmm, you smells so nice Sasuke."

Sasuke looked nervously from Naruto's face to the ground, his face beat red. Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a soft moan when something wet flicked past his neck.

"You taste good too, Sasuke."

"Naruto...more." Sasuke breathed out. Naruto noticed Sasuke was panting, clingling to him desperately. His knuckles white from the strength he was using to hold on to Naruto's shirt.

"what more, Sasuke?" Naruto teased, earning a whine from Sasuke.

"More..." Sasuke couldn't think straight more. He could only feel Naruto breath against his skin.

"You mean this?" Naruto breathed hard gainst a sensitive spot in Sasuke's neck. Sasuke moaned and closed his eyes.

"this?" Naruto licked Sasuke's neck going up and let his tongue glide over Sasuke's smooth jawline. Sasuke gasped, opening his mouth to say something, anything. But only a moan escaped. God, Naruto was good.

"Or this?" Naruto placed butterlfy kisses on Sasuke's skin sending tingly feelings trough both their bodies. Naruto reached Sasuke's mouth and stopped.

Sasuke opened his eyes with a whine. He gasped when he saw Naruto's eyes, filled with lust. Naruto kept looking at Sasuke's lips, making Sasuke blush at the intense stare.

"Tell me Sasuke. What. Do. You. Want. more?"

Sasuke opened his mouth, when he wanted te speak he could only gasp. Naruto bucked against his hips. God, Naruto was just as hard as he was. "do you want that, Sasuke?"

Sasuke whined at Naruto's teasing methods. He wanted Naruto, now.

"Naruto, just shut up... And take me."

Naruto smirked. "so impatient, Sasuke."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him down, into a desperate kiss. Naruto flicked his tongue against Sasuke's lips, immidiately gaining entrance. Meanwhile his hands got underneath Sasuke shirt, searching for sensitive spots. Naruto almost smirked when he heard Sasuke moan in the kiss. Found them...

/.\

Naruto's tail twitched. Naruto was glad the chakra surrounding him was red, so his flushed face wasn't so noticeble. 'either I'm very eager to see Sasuke again, or I'm horny, or I'm both...'

Naruto wasn't sure, that if he would see Sasuke he would be able to control himself. His hormones were jumping and Kyuubi's hormones certainly weren't helping. 'come on, jump the emo-kid! We haven't had sex in way to many years! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex!'

Naruto rubbed his temples. This was going to be harder than he thought...

"_Naruto?"_Naruto almost flinched at Sakura's voice that ran trough his comunicator. Interupting him and his horny thoughts and images.

"_yeah, Naruto here. What's wrong?"_

"_It gonna rain every moment now and we won't have any change of finding him in a storm. He could be everywhere."_

"_okay, you go home. I will follow you in a minute."_

"_Naruto? Are you sure? I can wait too and search a little while longer."_

"_No, it's okay. Besides, your eyes are useless in the rain."_

"_O-Okay, I understand." _A sigh. _"Come back soon okay?"_

"_yeah, I will."_

The connection was broken and Naruto sighed. He looked up to the grey sky. He then jumped from the branch and landed on the ground. Naruto's tail swept around as Naruto sniffed in the air. Then he started running.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sasuke grunted. Not only he was getting very tired, the stupid rain was making him feel cold and his clothes were already drenched. Sasuke had stopped running a long time ago and was now walking, hoping to get less wet.

He sighed when another raindrop fell from the top of his nose on his lips. He would never run after Naruto again... 'what was the dope doing now anyway? Maybe he is just sitting home, nice and warm...'

Sasuke grunted.

"Sasuke!"

The said boy turned around. The rain was making the voice very soft.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke could hear it more clearly now. He ran into the direction where the voice came from. "Naruto?!"

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Naruto, covered in red chakra. Sasuke flinched when Naruto turned to him, his red eyes focused on him. "Sasuke?"

"Naruto?"

Naruto smiled at the sight of Sasuke. Finally! Sasuke's eyes widened when Naruto ran towards him. He almost stumbled back when Naruto pounced him and drew him in a hug.

"Sasuke! I found you!" Naruto said, smiling. Sasuke saw some drops going over the whisker marks, but he didn't knew wether it were raindrops or tears.

Sasuke raised his arms, ready to wrap them around Naruto when he felt the blonds lips on his own. His eyes widened at the sudden contact and he looked at Naruto, who just stared back.

Suddenly Sasuke broke free and took a step back, Naruto blinked and looked shocked at Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke, what's wrong?"

Sasuke glared at him, removing his hand from his mouth.

"Your stupid fangs! You bit me!"

Naruto blinked and then chuckled. He closed his eyes in concentration and the red chakra slowly dissapeared. When Naruto was done he opened his eyes again and walked to Sasuke. He slammed Sasuke's hand away and softly grabbed his chin, inspecting the little wound on the pink lip.

Sasuke unpatiently waited till 'doctor' Naruto was done. "so, what's the treatment going to be, Naruto?" he said a little bit annoyed. The rain was making him shiver, ...not the thumb that went over his lips.

Naruto said nothing. Then he pulled Sasuke, till he was right in front of him. He softly licked the little cut on the lower lip. Naruto looked Sasuke in the eye. The raven gulped. When Naruto noticed Sasuke just stood there stunned, he sighed. He grabbed Sasuke's arms and placed them around his own neck, he placed his own arms around Sasuke's waist and drew him closer.

Naruto kept his face an inch away from Sasuke's, breath ghosting over his lips. "Sasuke. I love you."

Before sasuke could say a thing, lips were pressed on his own and the words just went of to sit in a dark corner. Sasuke closed his eyes, seeying that Naruto closed them to. suddenly a tongue went over his lips, asking for entrance. Sasuke, a little bit unsure of what to do, slowly opened his mouth. A soft wet thing invaded his mouth, exploring every little detail. Sasuke just let it happen, till he suddenly realised that Naruto was doing everything. Slowly he started to move his own tongue. And soon a battle for dominance had started.

Just as the need for air. Naruto pushed himself from Sasuke, panting. Sasuke knew that he was standing in the rain, had been in the rain for a while, his clothes where drenched and that he was supose to be cold.

Yet he felt warm. Unbelievebly, nice soft sort of warm.

"Sasuke." Naruto breathed. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Naruto.

"I really really love you, but it's raining and I don't want to have sex in a storm."

Sasuke blinked and blushed at Naruto's blunt way of saying that they were going to have sex, today. But, _God_, he didn't give a damn right now, knowing fully well, how he wanted to just grab Naruto and do it right now and right here.

But that wouldn't be very romantic and they would both get sick. Nope, he rather wanted a nice warm bed.

"let's go home." He said.

Naruto smiled. "then have sex?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "you're not making the mood very romantic."

Naruto snickered when he grabbed Sasuke's hand and started walking.

"A mood? Damnit Sasuke, where just going to have sex do lots of horny stuff."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "you spent way to many time with perverted sensei's."

Naruto kissed Sasuke on his cheek. "I know, I learnt from the best..."

"well, I'm going to show you who is best when I have my cock up your ass."

Naruto stopped. Sasuke took a few steps and then turned around, with an eyebrow raised. Naruto walked up to Sasuke, shaking his head and they continued walking. "No, no, no, no. I am going to have my cock up your ass."

"...you gotta be kidding, right?"

"what?!"

"you, a seme?"

"what's wrong with that? I know I will make a better seme then you."

"come on, the whole world knows I'm seme."

"Not!"

"yes."

"you know what? We're going to race over it. Whoever made it home first will be seme."

"I win anyway."

"ready?" Naruto took a staring position and at that point Sasuke knew Naruto was serious. He rolled his eyes and made himself ready.

"Go!"

**/////00000\\\\\**

"I can't believe we're deciding it like this."

"I'm not surrendering my ass without a fight!"

"Then let's go and fight for it, damnit!"

"… kinky, but no. Thanks."

"And you call this 'settling it like men'?" Sasuke sighed, gettin annoyed.

"Yeah, so the loser is gonna be uke."

"you've gotta be kidding me."

"well, we tied at the race! And this is the best and fast way to do it and 'settle it like men'. You think of something then!"

Sasuke closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Okay, whatever. Let's do it." Sasuke pulled his hand back.

"Fine," Naruto smirked, also pulling his own hand back.

"Rock."

"Paper! ...Paper. ...Paper! I win!"

Sasuke glared at his own hand, swearing that he would get him for betraying him when he needed his loyal companion the most... Naruto pushed Sasuke down on the bed and positioned himself above Sasuke. "so let's get started, ne? My little Sas_uke_?

"You complete waste of time and space, I will get you-!"

Naruto knew that was a good moment to kiss Sasuke. Ah, the joy of being lucky.

**/////00000\\\\\**

**Snif, that was it ladies and gentlemen(?)! Beneath The Invisible Mask is officialy over! I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did. **

**Did you notice I was a little bit horny? XP**

**Again, thank you so much for reviewing and stuff and please vote for the poll!**


End file.
